


The Serpent's Child

by Hedari



Series: The Serpent's Child [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 40,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedari/pseuds/Hedari
Summary: "Love comes in different forms. Who are you to say that my love is wrong? Who are you to say that I live in an illusion? You don't know anything. If it's meant to, I can live with my eyes closed forever." Is there a line between love and obsession? Answers are difficult to find...





	1. Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

'Mother! Father!' I screamed, taking a few steps back towards the door. My house was on fire.

A tear rolled down my cheek - I couldn't hear their voices anymore. They were gone.

The wooden ceiling, engulfed in flames, fell to the floor and I ran outside, shaking in fear. Not only my home, but the whole village was burning – it was attacked. I didn't know who did this and I didn't care. My family...

Panting heavily, I glanced back. Just a few moments ago everything was fine. And now... They're dead. No one can bring them back.

I fell on the cold ground crying and looked around – the streets were in chaos. People were shouting and fighting around me, but they looked blurred and unimportant.

Why... Why did they have to die? They weren't even shinobi! They never said a word against another village, so why did they have to die?!

I sobbed even harder, clutching my head in despair. I have nothing left. I should just die too...

'What a pitiful sight...'

I flinched at the cold hissing voice and lifted my eyes to see a man smirking at me. Everything around me died down, or at least so it seemed. My orbs widened and a gasp escaped my lips – who was he? I have never seen him before. Even then, to my childish mind, he looked majestic and powerful - long onyx black hair was falling gently on his very pale graceful face while his snake-like golden eyes with black slits, piercing down my very soul, gazed at me playfully. My hands shivered slightly so I hid them behind my back – I couldn't take my eyes away from him. He put me under his spell in an instant. I felt like I was seeing the death itself.

The man chuckled at my surprised reaction and leaned in slightly, so his face was in line with mine. My jaw hit the ground – his unhuman but charming features made me hold my breath, as if something was going to happen. It already did – just the fact that I met him was somehow intoxicating.

'What's your name, child?'

'M..Ma...' I stuttered quietly, feeling sweat form on my forehead. My cheeks were blushing, only to make the mysterious man's smirk grow wider. 'M-Manami Kato, s-sir.'

His enchanting eyes searched for something in my face, and I gulped shyly, lowering my head.

'Look at me when I'm talking to you,' the stranger hissed quietly before gripping my chin firmly and turning my eyes back to him. 'Where are you parents?'

My eyes were getting teary again and I just did my best not to sob in front of him. It didn't feel like the right thing to do.

'T-They... T-They just died in f-fire...' I muttered in a barely hearable voice, but the man heared me, because he smirked again.

Why was he smirking? I couldn't understand.

'I see. How old are you?'

'S-Six years old, sir,' I answered truthfully, wondering why was he asking all these questions.

Was he going to kill me? Even if a minute ago I wanted to die, a fear suddenly got stuck in my throat – no, I don't want to die yet. I don't want to die..!

The man kept staring at me, as if reading my wish to live – I felt like he could understand my deepest secrets. There was no such thought that I could hide from him.

'Very well,' he hissed again. 'My name is Orochimaru. Do you want to come with me?'

My eyes widened.

'C-Come with y-you...?'

Orochimaru let out a devilish laugh, but at that moment it sounded like the kindest voice ever. I gazed at him, amazed. Was he really going to take me in..?

'Yes. Or do you want to die here, like those pathetic people...?'

The man looked around emotionlessly and I followed his eyes. He was right – there were many injured people around, even those who weren't shinobi. My body froze, seeing all of them writhe in pain. Why... Why did all of this have to happen?

'N-No. I don't want to die...'

I felt my hand getting clasped by Orochimaru's slender fingers. I looked up to see him smirking smugly – all of a sudden he licked his lips and his ultra long tongue showed up. Who was he...?

'Don't worry, my child. I will take good care of you from now on,' he told me, leading my way slowly through all the dying people.

'Y-Yes, Orochimaru-sama.'

He chuckled again.

'You learn very fast, dear. Now let's go.'

Nodding slightly, I just followed. The truth was that I was fascinated by him. He looked like the brightest flash of hope, even if surrounded by complete darkness. I would follow him anywhere.

'From today on your life belongs to me, understood, Manami-chan?'

'Yes, Orochimaru sama... My life belongs to you.'

#### *Six years later*

I stared at the mirror, fixing the obi on my waist – it was pure red while my kimono was deep violet with silver floral pattern. I loved wearing it, because Orochimaru-sama admired it once. He said it matched my eyes perfectly.

Why did the master treat me so well? I couldn't understand. There was nothing special around me – my shape wasn't curvy yet, my eyes had this annoying dark purple shade in them and my hair... Well, that was probably my most precious thing. It was plain black and long, almost reaching my waist. It reminded me so much of Orochimaru-sama...

I smiled to myself when a memory flashed in my mind. That night my master told me that I would grow into a beautiful woman. That night he kissed me for the very first time. I would never be able to forget it.

I wish nothing more than to be beautiful for him.

Brushing my hair a few times, I left my room. The halls were gloomy and dark, but I wasn't afraid of them anymore. If Orochimaru-sama wanted them to be like that, let it be this way.

I entered my master's work room and sat at the chair on the left, next to him. He let out a quiet hiss when I appeared by himself and quickly snaked his arm around me – nothing made me more comfortable than that. Kabuto, sitting on the right of my master, smirked at me but I ignored him. He was the only person I found irritating in this hideout.

'When is your next vessel going to arrive, Orochimaru-sama?' I asked the man silently.

He turned to me and licked his lips. He has been really happy nowadays, mostly because of that Sasuke Uchiha. The way Orochimaru-sama adored him was a bit displeasing – all he talked about was that boy. However, there was nothing I could do.

'Soon, Manami-chan,' Orochimaru-sama answered before tightening his hold on my waist. 'You do understand how important he is for me, right?'

I frowned to myself, making sure that my master wouldn't notice it.

'Yes... I understand.'

'Good. Seems like he is already here.'

I heard quick footsteps on the other side of the wall and glued my eyes to the door. I wonder, what kind of boy that Sasuke is going to be?


	2. The Flames

A boy with raven black hair and same coloured eyes came into the room. He was no older than me probably. His pale face was emotionless, but the way he suddenly glared at me made me shiver in discomfort – his eyes were filled with grudge. Why? Why was he looking at me like that?

I shook my feelings away and glared at him in the same way before snuggling closer to Orochimaru-sama's chest. I didn't like that Uchiha from the first sight.

'Sasuke-kun...' My master hissed, saying the boy's name in some weird manner I have never heard before. 'So you have finally come to me. You made a good choice, definitely.'

I watched as Sasuke turned his eyes from me to Orochimaru-sama. His expression didn't change at all. It didn't look like he was the one to follow my master's rules – he didn't even bow down to him. How rude!

Kabuto seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he coughed silently, which was quite an obvious sign for Uchiha to show his manners. But the boy ignored him.

I glanced at Orochimaru-sama from the corner of my eye, expecting to see disappointment written all over his face, or even anger, but there was no such thing – he was smirking in pleasure and amusement. That surprised me. Was that Uchiha really so special that my master would ignore his bad attitude? It's something I have never seen before.

Frankly, it annoyed me to no end.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

'I came here only for power, Orochimaru. Don't make any wrong conclusions.'

What a strange sight. Such a young girl, about my age, snuggling to Orochimaru like that. It didn't look like she was forced to do this, more like otherwise, she clinged on him by her own will, like he was her salvation or something. It made my stomach twist in disgust.

I glared at her intently. To be truthful, she was quite beautiful. Her long silky hair was the same shade as Orochimaru's, but it didn't give that gloomy feeling, it fit her well and made her look refined. The colour of her big eyes, perfectly matching her porcelain skin, was something I have never seen before – it was dark purple, like those soft clouds you can see in the sky when the sun is setting. Her kimono was expensive, a true work of art.

The idea that she was so pretty only made me wonder more – why was she with a lowlife like him? Was she just some kind of doll? Did he use a genjutsu on her?

I growled in annoyance – none of these things mattered to me. My only goal is power.

My only goal is to kill him.

Hearing an evil chuckle, I looked back at Orochimaru.

'Very well, Sasuke-kun. How about a challenge to you, hmm?'

I narrowed my eyes at him. What did he have in mind? It doesn't matter though, I will just do it. Nothing will stop me.

'I want you to fight Manami-chan.'

My eyes widened slightly.

##### Manami's P.O.V

I stared at my master, shocked by his words. He wants me to fight Uchiha? Why? It's not like I can't fight – Orochimaru-sama himself has taught me a few jutsus, but it was mostly Kabuto who was giving me ninja lessons. They both said it was important for me to know how to defend myself, because the world will swallow those who are weak. They are right and I did my best at training, even if it didn't happen very often.

Me and Sasuke exchanged glances. Is he powerful? He probably is, if my master chose him as the next vessel. But why do I have to fight him then?

Confused, I turned my eyes back to Orochimaru-sama, expecting to hear an answer. He looked down at me, smirking. His hand stroked my back lightly and I felt a blush creep on my cheeks – I just loved it when he touched me like that.

'Don't worry, my child,' he whispered to me. 'I just want to entertain myself. Don't you want to see how strong Sasuke-kun is?'

I couldn't care less about it actually, but decided not to show my true feelings.

'If you say so, Orochimaru-sama,' I replied him and pulled my body away from his silky yukata. 'I guess I should get changed...'

'Don't,' the man hissed even quieter before looking me up and down hungrily. I couldn't help but shudder at him. 'You can handle it this way.'

I could see his long tongue slurp almost unnoticeably.

'Hurry up and fight me,' Uchiha spat coldly before sending me a cocky smirk. 'Or are you scared, little girl?'

I gazed at him, unfazed by his impudent behavior, even if deep inside it made me pissed. The only way to show him what I am made of was to fight him with everything I've got.

Kabuto motioned for us to begin and Sasuke ran at me suddenly, taking out a kunai and throwing it at me. I dodged it and made a few backflips, making sure to keep a good distance between us.

The boy only smirked before grabbing another kunai from his pouch and coming at me with intension to kill. I could see it clearly.

I reached for my weapons only to remember that I had no ninja tools with me – I was in a kimono. This made me frown – the fight might get troublesome.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

Does Orochimaru really expect her to catch up with me when she had no weapons at all? How pathetic. All she could do was dodge and run away. I should just end it now.

'Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!' I shouted before huge balls of flames shot from my mouth straight to Manami.

Her eyes widened as I blew fire intently. She was going to lose for sure.

The smoke cleared away and I stared at the girl, expecting to see her on the ground. But to my surprise, she wasn't. A thick shielf of black snakes was covering her. My eyebrows furrowed.

'You're not as pitiful as you look after all.'

##### Manami's P.O.V

Damn that fire. I was never too friendly with it. I barely made it.

Quickly glancing at the Uchiha, I sighed, patting my kimono to clean it from all the dust. There was no time to waste though.

'Mandara no Jin!' I yelled and a countless number of snakes crawled out of my mouth, attacking Sasuke in an instant.

Soon he was buried by them. I sighed again and almost turned to leave, when a sound of clash caught my attention.

Sasuke was making his way through all the serpents. His clothes were torn a bit and there were a few scratches on his face – however, his determined and almost spiteful expression told me he was far from giving up.

##### Orochimaru's P.O.V

I let out a chuckle - their fight was amusing. Their skills were almost the same, it was difficult to say who was stronger. I was expecting this.

They continued to fight hand in hand until I noticed that my Manami became quite tired. She never had so much combat practising, so it was understandable. I will make them spar more often.

'That's enough,' I announced and they stopped, panting heavily. 'Manami-chan, you can leave now. Sasuke-kun, me and Kabuto will show you your room.'

I watched as my girl sent Sasuke-kun a death glare before pulling herself gracefully and turning her face at me.

'As you wish, Orochimaru-sama.'

With these tender words she disappeared through the door, her head high.

Another small laugh escaped my lips – that only proved why I adored her so much.

##### Manami's P.O.V

I groaned in displeasure, washing my sweaty face with ice cold water. Was master disappointed in my fight? I wanted to beat Uchiha too, but I didn't manage to. At least I didn't lose either.

My eyelids were growing heavy and I glanced at the clock – it was about ten in the evening.

I went to my room and changed into my nightgown – it was a pure white dress reaching my knees, nothing too fancy, but not cheap either. I wanted to feel comfortable, but nice too.

A shiver run down my spine when a thought entered my mind. I put out the candle in my room and left it quietly.

##### Orochimaru's P.O.V

'Orochimaru-sama... Would you mind letting me sleep with you tonight...?'

I stared deeply at the girl in front of me – she was sitting on my bed, swinging her legs back and forth. A lustful hiss escaped my mouth and I licked my lips in desire – the way Manami was here, right before my eyes, was too alluring. Her delicate shoulders were bare, making them glow slightly in the dim light, her developing figure... It was perfectly wrapped into the white robe, which was soon going to be too tight for her. Her curves were becoming more and more noticeable.

I ate Manami with my eyes, making her turn away in embarrassment – that only turned me on even more. But not yet. It was still too early.

'Not at all, my dear,' I whispered, making sure that my breath tickled her ear as I leaned in closer.

She moaned slightly under my touch. It was getting more and more difficult to control myself.

I brought my bed covers back, letting her slip in. She did it with ease and soon after I joined her too.

##### Manami's P.O.V

It wasn't the first time I was sleeping with my master. But this time was way more warmer than before. It made me feel hot and a bit flushed.

My eyes closed as I put my head on Orochimaru-sama's hard chest. He was wearing his robe, but I could feel his skin underneath. It made me excited.

As soon as the candle light died down, I opened my eyes slightly.

'Master...'

'Yes?'

He wasn't sleeping. His heartbeat was so calming...

'Do... D-Do you love me?'

Even now I could feel him smirk. That handsome curve on his lips I grew to love so much.

'I already told you before. You're my precious possession,' he hissed and I felt myself smile again. 'You can never belong to anyone else, you know that?'

I nodded, even if he couldn't see it. I know he felt it though.

'Good, Manami-chan,' he continued, before letting out a deep sigh. 'Because you will never escape me. I won't let you live without me.'

I blinked tiredly. How did my master even get such a thought? Of course, the only person in my mind will only be him. There was no doubt. I love him. I love only him...

'I know, Orochimaru-sama. Good night.'

'Sweet dreams, my Manami-chan, sweet dreams...'

I fell into a deep sleep, feeling safe and happy in his arms.


	3. Forbidden

'Orochimaru-sama...'

I knocked on his door a few more times before letting out a deep sigh. It had been probably two days since the arrival of Sasuke. My master was more busy than usual. All of this because of that kid.

'Orochimaru-sama is away. He will be back tomorrow.'

I glared at Kabuto who was leaning against the wall in front of me, smirking. Oh how I would love to wipe that smirk off his face...

'Oh well, whatever...' I scoffed before turning away from him, as if deciding to leave.

To say frankly, I had no idea where should I go. My master was gone and I was totally bored. Moreover, it was only morning – the whole day and more without seeing Orochimaru-sama! So unfair…

'Kabuto… Where are you going?' I murmured, gazing at my fingers as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

The gray haired guy stared at me again, sending another smug smirk.

'Just going to train Sasuke-kun,' he explained me calmly before letting out a small chuckle. 'Don't tell me you want to join me, Manami-chan?'

'What if I do?' I pouted at him. 'I can follow you if I want, you can't stop me.'

Kabuto continued to stare at me, surprised and amused. He often wore this expression around me. That's the only face I enjoyed getting from him.

'Sheesh, I wasn't even going to stop you,' he answered quietly. 'Well, let's go before that Uchiha boy gets angry.'

He started walking and I just followed, keeping a distance between us. Uchiha this Uchiha that… This was getting more and more annoying.

'Kabuto… What do you think about Sasuke?' I asked carefully. 'Don't you find him irritating?'

'Why would I find him irritating?' The man wondered, not glancing at me even once.

'Well...' I pondered, scratching my temple slightly. How should I put this? 'All Orochimaru-sama's attention belongs to that boy now. Doesn't this get on your nerves… At least a bit?'

Kabuto chuckled again, this time quite loudly and I furrowed my eyebrows. What was so funny?

'Are you jealous, Manami-chan?'

'Why should I be jealous? Don't be stupid.'

'Lies. I know you are,' he claimed and I could feel the sneer in his voice. 'You're jealous because Orochimaru-sama spends less time with you.'

'What a nonsense!' I snorted. 'I have no reason to be jealous. Seriously! That's just silly!'

Another wave of laughter. I crossed my arms in embarrassment.

'Stupid Kabuto...'

We entered quite a big chamber in the catacombs. It was made special for training. Just like the rest of the hideout, it was lit only by candles, making it look cold and murky. I used to train here, too.

I gazed at the shadow standing in the middle – it was none other than Sasuke Uchiha. He was already waiting with his hands shoved to the pockets. His back was facing us, but as soon as we appeared, he turned around.

'Sorry for making you wait, Sasuke-kun,' Kabuto said gently, almost making me vomit because of the sickly sweet tone. 'Manami-chan came too. You don't mind her watching, do you?'

The raven haired boy kept glaring at us for a while, only to mumble quietly.

'I couldn't care less. Let's just start already.'

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

Manami caught my attention as soon as she entered this room. It almost felt like she was glowing in the darkness – her light blue yukata, decored with pastel yellow leaf pattern and silver obi looked kind of refreshing. I couldn't help but wonder why she always wear such formal clothes.

I glanced at the girl's face – her fiery violet eyes were shining, like the time we met, and her dark hair was tied into a loose side ponytail. She definitely looked good...

I remembered that day when we fought. She wasn't weak and that surprised me – you wouldn't expect that from such a fragile looking girl. Orochimaru or Kabuto probably taught her some things. Her moves were so graceful...

Just what am I thinking? That's stupid. I broke all my bonds to get there and now I'm being an idiot...

'You're so anxious, Sasuke-kun,' Kabuto motioned with a smirk. 'Let's begin.'

I nodded and turned to him, leaving Manami who was sitting on the ground aside.

##### Manami's P.O.V

I yawned soundlessly, shuffling on the hard floor a bit. The training has been going on for at least two hours already. How didn't they get tired?

I kept my eyes on the Uchiha boy. He was panting heavily, wiping blood away from his chin. He was improving, even in my eyes. If this goes on, he will beat me soon...

I frowned at this though. I should be glad about this though, because he will become a better vessel for Orochimaru-sama. It was strange imagining that my master will use Sasuke's body one day. Just somehow strange and I couldn't understand why. Sasuke didn't seem so bad to me anymore, maybe because his determination and struggle was inspiring. And respectable. I could already see that he was trying very hard to become strong. Did I really just say something so nice about him...? Oh well.

I suddenly got an idea and it made me smile. Maybe I should help him from now on...? Not Uchiha, but Orochimaru-sama, of course. I will help my master get a stronger vessel. Right... What should I start with?

I stared at Sasuke intently. After all, he looked tired and out of chakra, that's understandable. What helps you recover your energy?

'Guys!' I shouted at loudly, making them stop and turn to me. 'Take a rest. I'm going to prepare some tea.'

'I have no time for such stupid things,' Sasuke spat harshly and I instantly regretted my decision to help him. What an annoying brat! 'I need to train.'

'How do you think you can keep on in such condition? You're barely standing on your feet!' I insisted. 'Instead of being so stubborn, rest a bit, so you can continue your training later.'

'She has a point, Sasuke-kun,' Kabuto added and walked to me, smiling. 'I'm going to rest anyway. Tea with milk for me, Manami-chan.'

I groaned at him before leaving the chamber. Here goes my good will…

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

Why was she suddenly so caring? I furrowed my eyebrows.

'What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?' Kabuto asked as I plopped on the floor a few feets away from him.

'Nothing,' I said, before murmuring quietly. 'Why is she even in this hideout? She isn't that strong. She doesn't even look like a shinobi. Does she have some special bloodline limit or something?'

Kabuto chuckled and I glared at him.

'No, she doesn't have any.'

'Then why?' I repeated, getting annoyed from looking so curious. It's not like I care though.

'Manami-chan is Orochimaru-sama's property.'

My glare stiffened.

'What do you mean with that?'

'Well… Orochimaru-sama took her in when she was little. He was somehow interested in her,' Kabuto explained calmly. 'Manami-chan is quite attached to the master. I believe he has some kind of task for this girl, but that's not our business. Orochimaru-sama doesn't like anyone trying to find out too much about her.'

I kept silent. Why would someone like Orochimaru keep Manami by his side? It was definitely useful to him in some way. I wonder if she realizes this.

Soon the girl returned with a silver tray on her hands. A soft smile lit her features.

Yes, restoring my energy is a good idea after all.


	4. Eagerness

'Mmm, this is delicious, Manami-chan.'

I couldn't help but grin at Kabuto, who was smiling and praising my work. Even if it was tea, I wanted to make it good.

I turned my head to Sasuke, but of course, he kept silent. I pouted.

'How is it, Uchiha?' I muttered to him, narrowing my eyes.

'Hn, whatever,' he answered before taking another sip. 'It's fine.'

I tilted my head to the side. Something wasn't right.

'Uchiha, you don't look good.'

It was true. His eyes suddenly became half-closed and he put the cup aside, gripping his face. I could hear the heavy breathing coming from his mouth, though he was resting for good ten minutes.

'Sasuke-kun?' Kabuto questioned, leaving his cup on the floor and coming closer to the boy.

I watched wide eyed as Uchiha's head suddenly hit the ground with a bump. He lost his consciousness.

'W-What happened?' I asked, feeling panic rise in my body. 'T-This is not because of my tea… Is it?'

I gulped quetly as Kabuto kept checking him out. What if it's really because of this drink? What if Uchiha is dead?! I didn't mean to kill him! Of course he is annoying but I don't wish to see him lying on the ground, not moving at all...!

'...Manami-chan. Manami-chan!' Kabuto shouted loudly before I looked at him, fear and shock written all over my face. The silver haired man chuckled.

'Why are you laughing, idiot?! Sasuke Uchiha might be dead!' I yelled at him, unsure of what to do anymore. 'I didn't to poison him, I swea-'

'Calm down, Manami-chan. He's not dead,' Kabuto smirked at me before picking Uchiha's body and throwing it over his shoulder. 'Sasuke-kun has just overstrained himself. He was training too hard these past days and needs rest.'

I let out a deep sigh of relief.

'Thanks god...'

What would Orochimaru-sama do to me if he learned that I poisoned his precious vessel? I sweatdropped. My master can't be disappointed. Sasuke must stay alive!

'I'm going to take him to the treatment room.'

'I will go too!' I said boldly and followed Kabuto out of the room, staring at the raven hair in front of me which was swaying gently.

'Geez, why are you so worried, Manami-chan?' the man commented, sending me a sly smirk. 'Do you like this boy so much?'

I sweatdropped.

'It's not because of that, stupid Kabuto... It's just...'

'Mm..?'

'Uchiha is very important to Orochimaru-sama, so I don't want him to die. Got it?'

Gosh, this was the most obvious thing in the world. Why would that four eyed dumbass make such conclusions?

'Sure thing, Manami-chan...' Kabuto whispered smugly, gazing at me from over his shoulder, a stupid smirk on his face.

I shot him a death glare. Why was he staring at me like that? Idiot idiot IDIOT. I should just feed him to snakes one day...

About an hour has passed since Kabuto left me in the treatment room with Sasuke. Of course he had to make another witty response, but I didn't care. I was bored and decided to stay with the Uchiha, watching him sleep. Wait... Doesn't this sound a bit too creepy? Oh well...

I smirked when I gazed at Sasuke's pale face. His lips were parted slighty and his long eyelashes were quivering from time to time. The boy finally looked calm and peaceful. He was always so gloomy...

I leaned back in the chair, closing my eyes. Does he know that he's just a vessel? And why does he need power so much? I don't think it has anything to do with Orochimaru-sama. Uchiha keeps carrying something dark inside his heart, I'm sure about it. My master mentioned that he broke all his bonds and left Konoha, just to become strong.

I opened my eyes. I wonder... How does it feel to break all your bonds? He probably had friends. Does it mean he betrayed them? I could never imagine myself betraying someone I love. Betraying Orochimaru-sama... I shook my head. That's not possible.

'Ita... Itachi...' I heard a quiet whisper and glanced at Sasuke.

His face darkened somehow and he looked troubled. Was he dreaming?

'Itachi...' he muttered again before shuffling on the bed and thrashing his head to the side. 'Why... Why...'

Who was this Itachi? I stared at the boy, puzzled. Should I wake him up? I probably should.

'Uchiha, wake up,' I shook him slightly.

'Itachi...' He continued and I noticed his fists turning white from the pressure. 'I will... I will kill you...'

I blinked a few times. Who is Itachi and why does Sasuke want to kill him?

'Wake up I said,' I murmured, this time louder, and poked him once again before he finally shot his eyes open.

A drop of sweat rolled down his forehead as he stared at me with wide and horrified eyes. He looked more lost than ever.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

It was... Just a dream. Just another dream.

I stared at the big purple orbs which looked down on me in surprise. I glanced around. Where was I? I felt myself lying on the bed. There were tables and shelves in the room, all full of various bottles and other things. A few candles were lighting the place. It's probably some kind of medical room.

'About time for you to wake up, Uchiha,' Manami spoke to me softly, before giving me a deep confused gaze. 'What were you dreaming about? And who is Itachi?'

I hardened my eyes on her, feeling anger flow through my veins.

'That's not your business,' I retorted hatefully and sat down, clutching my head. 'Why am I here?'

I watched as the girl furrowed her eyebrows, looking displeased and annoyed with my answer. Her long hair wavered as she stood up.

'You collapsed in the training room. Kabuto brought you here,' she said, turning her eyes away. 'I thought it would be best to stay with you, in case you wake up and start panicking. But whatever, I'm leaving.'

Manami went to the door and I growled under my breath. She was obviously angry at me. I don't know why, but it felt wrong letting her leave. I couldn't understand.

'Stay,' I whispered, mentally slapping myself for such pathetic word.

Why would I want her to stay? I don't care at all. She is just Orochimaru's puppet. Though I find her somehow intriguing.

The girl turned to me, shocked by what I had said. Not like I wasn't shocked too.

'I mean you can stay, I don't care,' I added before looking away as if that wasn't a big deal.

But Manami giggled and came to my side with a sly smirk which was very irritating.

'Oh, little Sasuke-chan wants me to stay. How cute,' she chirped in a sweet tone and I growled again. 'So are you going to tell me who Itachi is?'

'No,' I spat at her.

'Fine...' She snorted and gazed at the candle, burning on the wall in front of her.

I could see her smiling delicately for some unknown reason. This annoyed me again, however, her presence was somehow comfortable.

I don't know how much time we have spent here like that, just sitting in silence. This shouldn't have been happening at all, but it felt right. I couldn't help but watch her from the corner of my eye. Manami wasn't some kind of freak or a maniac like other Orochimaru's henchmen. She didn't look evil either. How could such a girl be attracted to the snake man? No, you couldn't call it an attraction. It was just a trap, she didn't have a choice, did she? I wanted to ask, but Kabuto came in, intruding our own time.


	5. Swing of Lie

'What are you two doing?'

I stared at Kabuto, when at Sasuke, when at the silver haired man again.

'Nothing,' both me and Uchiha said in unison and I almost cursed under my nose.

This sure makes it sound like we're up to something.

'Is that so?' Kabuto muttered, smirking at us as if he knew something secretive and important. 'Why are you two sitting on the same bed then?'

I furrowed my eyebrows at the stupid man and noticed Sasuke doing the same.

'Shut up, Kabuto,' Uchiha commented before trying to stand up, unsuccessfully though, I had to hold him so he wouldn't fall to the floor. 'I need to... To train...'

'You can't go anywhere like that, Sasuke-kun,' Kabuto stated as if it was a matter of fact.

'He's right,' I added but Sasuke only glared at us coldly and brushed my arms off his shoulders.

I frowned. What the hell was his problem?!

'I don't need your stupid concern. Let me... Go...'

Kabuto caught the boy in the blink of an eye – he almost hit the ground again. I watched as Uchiha's body was put back in bed, another soft expression on his face – something you couldn't see very often. I have realized this already.

'He will be asleep for another few hours, probably,' Kabuto said calmly. 'What a stubborn boy.'

I couldn't help but nod slightly. He was truly determined... And talented in fighting, too. No wonder Orochimaru-sama chose him.

Kabuto sighed tiredly and went to the door before looking at me.

'Are you going to stay here?'

I didn't show any kind of response because I didn't know.

'You know that the master wouldn't like you staying in the same room with another male for too long,' Kabuto spoke to me quietly. 'Even if it's Sasuke-kun.'

My eyes widened at him. His face was expressionless.

'Here you go again with your foolish-'

'You know what I mean, Manami-chan. I'm telling you this because I care for you.'

I scoffed at Kabuto's sudden „kindness". What is he even talking about? How did he come up with this nonsense? Sasuke is just a vessel. There's nothing bad about me staying with him...

It was quiet for a while, until I heard the door creak open. Kabuto was leaving.

'I only worship Orochimaru-sama,' I whispered, but loud enough for him to hear. 'There is no way I would betray him.'

Another few seconds of silence. I gazed at the dark corner to my left, feeling no want to meet Kabuto's eyes.

'I hope so,' he simply answered and closed the door behind him.

I grasped the cloth under me tighly. What a dumbass. It's like there's anyone besides Orochimaru-sama I would ever care for... It's only him and nothing more.

Nothing more.

I quickly stood up and left Uchiha all alone in the dark treatment room.

I giggled to myself as I brushed my teeth happily. A few drops of toothpaste fell to the floor.

Orochimaru-sama is going to return today! It felt like I haven't seen him in months, even if it was only one day. What should I wear, though...?

Pondering for a while, I chose a sapphire blue kimono with white flowers and a light blue obi. It looked refreshing.

Maybe my master would take me outside... This would be amazing. I didn't have a chance to breath some fresh air very often, maybe only once every three months. Orochimaru-sama says that it's dangerous for me to go anywhere outside this hideout, because his enemies might be somewhere near. Master is busy most of the time, I understand this, but I don't get why Kabuto or someone else can't escort me there. Well, Orochimaru-sama is always right, so I will just follow his wish. If he says no, let it be so.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

I was making my way out of this damned treatment room. I didn't come here to rest. The only thing I crave for is power.

'Where are you going?'

I glared at the person who spoke to me so lightly. It was her, Manami. She just came out of her room, looking as bright as ever. So bright and soft it got me annoyed. Only the expression on her features was confused – seems like she didn't mean to meet me here.

'Where do you think?' I asked codly, feeling frustrated once again.

It always happened when I was around this girl. Why?

Her violet orbs sank into mine as we stood in front of each other.

'Good luck with your training,' she whispered while brushing her shoulder against mine.

'Hn. Whatever.'

I watched her back as she walked past me, suddenly ignoring my existence. Yesterday she insisted on staying by my side while right now...

No, I don't care about it. I don't care.

I was about to leave too but another figure appeared in my way. Another figure with yellow snaky eyes which made me disgusted and long black hair, so similar to Manami's, but different.

Orochimaru.

'Sasuke-kun...' He hissed in his hideous voice, eyeing me intently before shifting his gaze to the front, where the girl was. 'Manami-chan.'

A smug smirk turned to his face when Manami ran to him happily, clinging her hands around his arm.

'Orochimaru-sama...!'

##### Manami's P.O.V

I couldn't stop grinning and looking at those mysterious black slits I loved so much. He finally returned. I felt excited.

My face blushed instantly when Orochimaru-sama leaned it, so very close I could feel his breathing.

My heart started beating faster. He was so gorgeous.

'You look beautiful, Manami-chan...' He said, his voice like black velvet wrapping my chest and mind.

As soon as I lifted my eyes to meet his, master cupped my chin and brought our lips together, melting them into one sweet and luscious kiss. I was too surprised to respond while he was ravishing my mouth, making me moan very slightly. The kiss lasted only for a few seconds, but to me it was like an eternity, so enticing and fascinating...

I had a difficult time returning to the real world. My head was spinning and the vision was blurry.

Only now I realized. Orochimaru-sama has kissed me in front of someone else... For the first time.

A shiver ran down my spine. This was more than I could dream about...

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

The scene before my eyes turned me into a stone. The snake man has kissed Manami, as if they were the only ones here. He was kissing her only for a few moments.

Yet it was like an eternity to me.

It made my blood boil and I didn't know why. If I had to watch this any longer, I would go insane.

Manami looked to the ground, all shy and flushed. She couldn't look neither at me nor at that bastard. I could see her hands shaking. And that barely noticeable smile.

Orochimaru was smirking.

I suddenly realized what I wanted to do. And I was going to do it, after I gain my power.

I have finally realized how much I want to kill Orochimaru. No one is going to stand in my way.


	6. Purpose

'Come on, Kabuto! I really want to go to that festival tomorrow...'

'Geez, I shouldn't have told you about it in the first place,' Kabuto murmured, annoyed by me following him around the hideout. 'If Orochimaru-sama doesn't have any time to go with you, then that means you can't go at all. You know it already, Manami-chan.'

'But I really want to! I haven't gone anywhere for such a long time!' I explained, waving my arms in the air dramatically and giving the silver haired man a slight pout. 'You just have to ask him a permission to escort me there. I'm sure he will agree, he trusts you! Pleaaaase, Kabuto...?'

'There is no way he would agree, no matter how much he trusts me, Manami-chan,' Kabuto said for the fifth time already before turning to me. He eyed me intently and pushed his glasses up his nose. 'No one is allowed to go with you anywhere, except the master himself.'

I cursed quietly. That's so unfair! There will be a festival in the village right next to our hideout and I can't go there!

Stopping suddenly, I wondered. What if I...?

'Don't even think about sneaking out. Don't you remember what happened the last time you tried to go somewhere by yourself?'

I frowned at Kabuto. I guess I'm easy to read... And he's right. A few years ago I tried to sneak away on my own. Orochimaru-sama caught me and kept me in my room for a month. He was really angry that time... I don't want to make him mad anymore.

But what should I do then? Do I really have no right to see the world? If only master wasn't that busy... I sighed deeply.

'Do you know what Orochimaru-sama is going to do tomorrow?'

'He will be training Sasuke-kun I think.'

'Outside?'

'I guess so...' Kabuto answered, looking at me suspiciously. 'What about it?'

Another idea crossed my mind and I smirked to myself.

'Nothing,' I said simply, like it was no big deal. 'I'm leaving then.'

Kabuto followed me with his eyes, but didn't say anything.

I quickly walked down to the training room, expecting to see Sasuke there. Actually, I haven't talked to him for two months already, since that time he saw Orochimaru-sama kiss me. I blushed at this memory. It felt really strange getting kissed in front of him. I don't know why. But still, I was very happy that master showed his affection for me in public.

I entered the chamber and barely managed to get away from a powerful chakra ball flying straight to the door.

'Manami-chan,' Orochimaru-sama hissed, quite surprised by my appearance.

We haven't been spending much time together these months. All he cared about was Uchiha and ways to make him stronger.

The cloud of smoke cleared up and I saw my master with Sasuke. They were training. The raven haired boy was panting heavily and looked a bit worn out, but still determined, like always. He glared at me and I stared back. It's been a while since we met each other eye to eye.

'What are you doing here?' Orochimaru-sama asked me, coming to my side with a sly smirk.

His arm found its way around my waist and brought me closer, making Uchiha narrow his eyes in an odd way.

'I want to go to that festival tomorrow,' I stated to my master.

His lips formed a straight line suddenly as he answered firmly:

'We have talked about this already. I'm going to be busy with Sasuke-kun so-'

'But I have a suggestion, Orochimaru-sama,' I interrupted him and gasped, lowering my head in shame.

It's not nice to stop someone's speech, especially if it's my master. Lifting my head again, I noticed Orochimaru-sama raise his eyebrow at me.

'A suggestion you say? Interesting...' He muttered, once again surprised by my behavior.

Getting a permission to continue, I explained my idea, looking straight at the Uchiha:

'If I defeat Sasuke tomorrow, you will come with me to the festival. How about it?'

Orochimaru-sama's low chuckle echoed through the grounds. I anxiously waited for his answer, fiddling with my fingers. Uchiha kept silent.

'You never cease to amuse me, my dear,' master whispered, bringing me even closer to his chest. I blushed. 'You know that Sasuke-kun has been training a lot, don't you?'

'I know...' I answered shyly.

True, he was practising every day. What is his level now? I'm sure it's way different than that time we fought each other. But I wasn't lazing around either! Kabuto has trained me too!

'But let me try, Orochimaru-sama. I really want to go somewhere with you. Please...' I murmured, gazing at my master's sharp features, already imagining us having a good time together.

Another smirk lit the sannin's face. He looked intrigued.

'What a stubborn child...' He whispered to himself before taking a look at his precious Sasuke. 'I guess you will have to fight her, Sasuke-kun.'

'She won't be much of a challenge this time,' Uchiha answered plainly, casting me another glare.

I glared at him too.

'Bring it on, Uchiha.'

He smirked at me cockily.

'You better go and start training, Manami. It would be a shame if our fight didn't last even five minutes.'

My face was getting red in anger. What's with this arrogance?! I will show him!

Snorting silently, I bowed down to Orochimaru-sama.

'Thank you for giving me a chance, master.'

He only nodded, still smirking, as if expecting me to do something even more entertaining. But I wasn't going to. At least not today.

I went to the door, feeling both males' eyes on me.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

So Manami wants to defeat me so she could spend some time with this creep? Like I would let it happen. I'm way stronger than her, I'm sure about that.

I felt another wave of obstinacy flow through my veins. I have no choice now but to crush her. I can't let her win.

##### Orochimaru's P.O.V

Sasuke-kun kept glaring at the empty space where Manami-chan was just seconds ago. I couldn't help but smirk at this – the way they treated each other was more than amusing. However, that will hold no meaning soon because I'm going to take over Sasuke-kun's body. And the girl...

She's going to take a special place in this too.

The Uchiha boy glared at me and disappeared in a blink of an eye, searching for an opening to attack me.

I flicked my tongue over my lips – the excitement was difficult to hide.

'Kabuto! I want you to train me! Now!'

'Not you again, Manami-chan… I was about to-'

'Get your ass to the training ground, Kabuto. I need to get stronger!'

'Sheesh... What an annoying girl...'

'What did you say?'

'Nothing, nothing. Let's just go.'


	7. The Fight

'Let's kick Uchiha's ass! Let's show him what I'm made of!' I shouted to myself, raising my arms in the air as if victory was already in my hands.

Pursing my lips slightly, I smirked at my image in the mirror. I wasn't wearing kimono today, just simple black pants, dark purple tank top, ninja sandals and of course, a ninja tool pouch. I have never felt so warlike before. No one can beat me down. No one!

'Uchiha is going down! Yaaaaaaay~'

##### Kabuto's P.O.V

I sweatdropped, hearing Manami-chan yell some bold exclamations and shut her room door with a loud crash. Seems like she's determined to win. Orochimaru-sama has told me about her decision to fight Sasuke-kun.

To be truthful… Her chances are low. She hasn't been practicing as much as Uchiha. Of course she doesn't listen to me. Too bad I won't be able to watch their fight…

'Kabuto, where's Orochimaru-sama?' The girl asked, coming to me with her arms crossed.

I was surprised to see her looking so… Ninja. It's not every day she's wearing simple clothes. It made me chuckle lightly.

'I think he and Sasuke-kun are already waiting for you at the outlet.'

'What? Already?' Manami widened her eyes, then took a few deep breaths. 'I guess I should go. Wish me luck, Kabuto!'

'Good luck,' I smirked slightly. 'You will need it.'

She glared at me, showed her tongue and left. All I could do was chuckle again.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

What was taking her so long? We should just get it over with.

As soon as I thought about Manami, she showed up. Her hair was put into a high ponytail and she was wearing shinobi clothes. An odd, but nice sight.

'I'm sorry I'm late, Orochimaru-sama,' she bowed to the snake man and gave me a challenging glare.

I gladly returned it with a smirk on my face. Seems like she's ready to fight. Well, so am I.

'It's alright, my child,' Orochimaru smirked smugly, brushing a strand of hair from Manami's face. 'It's a little chilly outside though.'

'I will be fine. I can't wait to beat Uchiha!' Manami shouted, her orbs flickering with fire.

I rolled my eyes at this. Pathetic.

The three of us left the cave. A cool wave of air hit us. The trees around us were bare already, showing their dirty branches which looked more like arms, trying to scare us. The ground was muddy and the sky was plain gray, but it would get dark soon because it was the end of autumn already.

I noticed Manami shiver under the cold wind, blowing to her face.

'Won't you get cold, wearing so little?' I asked her, smirking again and she narrowed her eyes.

##### Manami's P.O.V

Crap. It was really really cold. I didn't know that it was autumn already! I hugged my arms, trying to ignore the weather, but of course, Uchiha had to say something stupid.

'I'm not cold,' I snapped, glaring at him hatefully.

'Sasuke-kun is right,' Orochimaru-sama said calmly, putting his hands on his hips. 'You will definitely catch a cold. Go and take something to wear.'

'As you say, master...' I muttered, cursing quietly and running to the hideout to take my sweater.

We reached a nice clearing in the woods, not too far away from our... Home? Yes, I think I could call our cave that. As long as Orochimaru-sama was here, it was my home...

'Time to take responsibility for your words, Manami-chan,' master hissed at me, smirking, as I stood a few metres away from Sasuke. 'He's not the way he was before.'

'I understand.'

Taking a few deep breaths, I gazed at my opponent. He was looking at me, his face emotionless. Damn, where did my fighting spirit disappear...? I don't feel so confident now.

No, everything will be fine! I will beat Uchiha... I can do this!

'I'm not going to interfere as long as it's unnecessary. You can begin.' Orochimaru-sama disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving me and Uchiha completely alone.

The wind was blowing softer now because the trees were standing in its way. Not a single sound of festival, which seemed so distant at the moment. Hopefully, it won't start raining.

I took a kunai out of my pouch, pointing it at the boy. He sent me one of his annoying smirks and ran at me.

My eyes widened – when did he get so fast?

'Don't doze off,' I heard Sasuke's firm voice as he almost stabbed me in my side.

I barely dodged that… My heartbeat fastened. Obviously Uchiha came at me with an even stronger intention to kill than before. Was he taking it that serious? I narrowed my eyes, attacking him at the full speed, however, he easily avoided me, doing a few graceful backflips.

'Mandara no Jin!'

I gasped slighty as black snakes coiled through Sasuke's mouth, coming straight at me. That's my master's technique!

I took another kunai and slashed those animals in half. No matter how much I adored them, this was no time to have doubts.

'Not bad,' Sasuke commented silently before activating his bloodline limit – Sharingan.

His onyx orbs were dyed in crimson red, with a strange circle in the centre of it. So this is Sharingan... I have never seen it in real, but have heard a lot. It's that thing that creates illusions, isn't it?

I glanced around frantically. Where's Uchiha? Damn. I stopped paying my attention for a second and now he's gone!

I roamed the trees with my eyes, searching for a glint of him. Nothing. His chakra was somewhere close, but I couldn't get the grasp where.

A bunch of shurikens flew at me and I jumped to the left, however, one of it stabbed my right shoulder and I yelped in pain, clutching my new wound. Where is that asshole? The weapons came from that side.

I grabbed another pair of kunais and threw them, but no sound reached my ears. Did I miss...?

'You're pathetic.'

What...? Where is his voice coming from?

'You and your feelings for him... They give me disgust.'

I gritted my teeth and was already about to snap back something nasty, but I felt something hard pressed against my neck. Cold steel.

'Give up already.'

Sasuke was standing behind my back. His hot breathing was hitting my ear, sending shiver down my spine. How could I be so careless...?


	8. Boundary

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

Manami kept standing there quietly. My kunai was against the back of her neck. What an easy and boring fight.

I let my guard down for a second and, to my surprise, Manami crouched to the ground, giving me a powerful kick to the stomach. I was sent flying to the tree, almost breaking it in half. So much chakra... Where did it come from?

I winced slighty, feeling my muscles sore against the hard wood. The girl's footsteps were getting closer and I glanced at her. Her violet orbs were the brightest shade of purple I have ever seen. She was burning with rage.

'How dare you call my feelings for Orochimaru-sama pathetic?' She hissed silently, venom dripping from her voice. 'You don't know anything, idiot.'

A shuriken was thrown at my shoulder and I gripped it in pain tightly, glaring at Manami. Blood was leaking down my arm, but I ignored it.

She's a fool. I will prove her.

##### Manami's P.O.V

I felt so much hate for this boy. He came to Orochimaru-sama for power and yet he has enough courage to say such rude things to me! He knows nothing about my feelings. Absolutely nothing.

'A man like him can't feel anything,' Uchiha retorded. Once again he was gone from my sight. 'He's only going to use you.'

'That's not true! He's-'

Before I was able to finish my sentence, Sasuke landed a strong blow to my back and I hit the ground harshly. I felt dirt smear my face, but it meant nothing compared to Uchiha's words. They made me shake in malice.

The raven haired boy was slowly coming to my lying body. I gritted my teeth, but the unbearable ache in my side stopped me from getting up.

I hate him... I hate him so much...

A hand gripped my shoulder, turning me on my back. My eyes widened. Sasuke was looking down on me, his expression impossible to read. Blood, dripping from his wound in the shoulder, fell on my tank top, painting it in dark crimson.

Sasuke's body suddenly touched mine as he sat on my legs, destroying any chance of escaping. My blood stained fingers where clutching one last shuriken and I tried to throw it at him, but my effort ended up pointless – Uchiha grabbed both of my wrists and pushed them to the ground. I couldn't move at all.

'Get off, Sasuke...' I muttered, trying to sound dangerous, but I knew all too well that I sounded shocked and a bit scared.

Why was he so close to me? I don't want to. I don't want to...

Instead of answering, Uchiha brought his face even closer. Our lips were only a few centimetres apart.

I stared him in the eyes, those red ones, and couldn't look away. His gaze was almost as intimidating as Orochimaru-sama's. I felt like I was trapped and only he could decide when was the right time to let me go.

A few moments which have passed felt like an eternity.

'That's enough. Let her go, Sasuke-kun.'

Master was here. He could see me like that, helpless and weak. I felt my cheeks flush in shame.

Uchiha narrowed his eyes, spat to the ground next to me and finally stood up. His back was facing me now.

I got up too, afraid to look at Orochimaru-sama. He kept silent. Was he angry? I didn't want to lose...

'I'm s-sorry, master,' I bowed down deeply, feeling embarrassment seep to my head.

How could I be defeated by someone like Uchiha...?

'You fought well, my dear.'

A strong arm was wrapped around my waist and I looked up, surprised. Orochimaru-sama was smirking down on me.

'Aren't you... Angry?' I asked quietly, making his smirk widen even more.

'Of course I'm not.'

I smiled slightly to myself. At least my most precious person wasn't disappointed in me, even if I was. However, a frown took its place on my face as I remembered the reason of this fight. I wanted to go to the festival with my master... And I lost.

'What's wrong?' He hissed at me, gripping my chin and making me look at his eyes.

Those comforting golden orbs, resembling a snake so well... That never-ending power which I felt so safe around.

'It's just...' I sighed tiredly. 'You won't go to the festival with me...'

Orochimaru-sama chuckled and I frowned even deeper. I just wasted his time after all...

'Hmm... I will take you there.'

I quickly glanced back at my master, my jaw hitting the ground. Was he serious?

'I liked your attitude towards this fight. I think you deserve to have your wished fulfilled by me, my Manami-chan.'

A grin reaching from ear to ear lit my features as I hugged my master's arm. He was the best! Even if I lost, he will go with me!

'Thank you, Orochimaru-sama!' I almost screamed, a smile never leaving my face. 'I'm so happy!'

My master only chuckled, claiming that there was no need to thank him. But there was. There really was...

I glared at Uchiha's back, who never said a word all this time. He didn't even glance at us.

I snorted proudly, still clinging to Orochimaru-sama, who treated me so kindly. Where did that boy even get an idea that my master can't feel anything? That's a nonsense. He himself has told me that he loved me. I believe him. There wasn't a single shadow of doubt hovering over my feelings.

Only now I remembered that I was outside and that fresh air was soaking up my thirsty lungs. I inhaled the coolness gladly, smiling once more. Trees looked tired and depressed, but it's a beautiful day. And it will be even more beautiful because I will spend some time with the person I love.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

Manami probably didn't notice it, but Orochimaru sent me a warning glare when he saw me on top of the girl. It didn't scare me though, not even a little bit. I couldn't stop wondering what he needed from Manami, to keep her so close by his side.

I almost smacked myself. Here once again I was thinking of something I shouldn't. But it was harder to get that girl out of my head than I thought it would. She just had to appear before my eyes and mess with my mind. Why do I care so much about her? Perhaps Orochimaru should just kill her, so I can finally train in peace, not disturbed by anyone.

No... What the hell am I thinking? I don't want her to die.

The sound of Manami's soft giggling caught my attention and I finally glanced back. She was still glued to that disgusting snake man.

Just what should I do...?


	9. Lovers

##### Manami's P.O.V

The new kimono I got a few days ago was gorgeous – enchanting emerald green and black, white and silver flowers curling up from the bottom, almost reaching up my arms. The obi was rich golden, perfectly matching the wonderful dress. I couldn't stop staring at it, wide eyed. I would often ask Kabuto and Orochimaru-sama where they got such nice kimonos for me, but they both answered that it was none of my concern, so I didn't stick my nose any further.

I combed my hair, putting it into a neat bun at the top of my head. It surely made my eyes stood out. Master said he liked it this way.

My heart was skipping a beat as I was finally finished. It was time for me to leave.

I closed the door of my room, smirking sheepishly. My cheeks were already turning a bright shade of red. But what can I do? I can't stop imagining that me and Orochimaru-sama are lovers, going together to a festival. Just the two of us...

I giggled quietly.

'Manami-chan... You look certainly charming.'

I glanced up to see smirking Kabuto. He looked quite amused. I blushed once more.

'Thanks, Kabuto...'

I started walking towards the exit, where the master had promised to meet me. Kabuto joined me.

'So you somehow managed to persuade Orochimaru-sama to go with you. That's impressive.'

I grinned widely.

'To be honest, I have no idea how did this happen,' I murmured truthfully. 'But I'm happy and it's all that matters.'

Kabuto peeked at me and snickered.

'I'm sure of that... Isn't Sasuke-kun going with you?'

An instant gloomy expression was put on my face.

'I hope not. I don't want to see him at all...'

'Did something happen between you two?'

'No,' I snapped at the gray-haired man, crossing my arms.

I can't tell him about that part where Uchiha was on top of me. He will come to wrong conclusions, like always...

'If you say so,' Kabuto smirked again.

Soon we reached the end of the cave and my jaw had no other choice but to drop to the ground.

Here he was, leaning against the hard stone lightly, looking like some kind of lord of the darkness. Maybe he was one, at least that's how it seemed at the moment. Orochimaru-sama was wearing formal clothes – something extremely rare to see. His yukata was pure black, the same shade as his dark long hair which was hovering over his wide shoulders. There was an expensive looking silver band, wrapping master's waist line, and same coloured twin serpents – the symbol of health, life and immortality – entwined on the back of the wonderful robe. He was so handsome that all I wanted was just to stare at him. The thought of spending my evening with such man made a shiver run down my spine. If he was to touch me, I think I would faint...

'My my...' He hissed quietly, letting a playful smirk touch his features. 'You look more beautiful than ever, Manami-chan.'

I felt his intent gaze look me up and down – from the bottom of my sandals to the top of my head. I felt like my face was going to explode – it was probably pure red.

'Tha... T-Thank y-you, my master...'

I almost punched myself mentally – my voice was quivering and barely hearable. That's because of him – the sight of his magnificent entity took all my senses away.

A soft chuckle, one that I adore so much, echoed through the hall as I felt him take my arm and link it around his. The scent of Orochimaru-sama... It was stronger than ever before. So fresh and seducting I could hardly stand on my feet.

'That's so unlike you to go to a festival, Orochimaru-sama,' Kabuto commented, still amused by us actually leaving the hideout so casually.

'That means you don't know me that well,' Orochimaru replied smugly. 'We shall leave now. Manami-chan doesn't look to good. I think she needs some fresh air.'

Kabuto laughed quietly.

'You're right like always, my master. Her face is very flushed.'

##### Orochimaru's P.O.V

We left the cave. It was about six o'clock in the evening, so the sky was already pitchy black. The village was not too far from our hideout, only about ten minutes apart. The path lead through a forest and I knew that it was difficult for Manami-chan to walk, since she was obviously not able to see anything, so I made sure to keep her hand tightly in mine.

Her skin was more silky than usual, or at least so it seemed. The fragrance of her body was already alluring my senses – it was light and tender, the smell of soap and lilies of the the valley. The kimono, hugging her developing curves, fit her so well that any woman could be jealous of her beauty. I wanted her. And the feeling of her leaning against my side only made it worse.

##### Manami's P.O.V

It felt so exciting to go through the woods alone with Orochimaru-sama. My eyes were blinded by the darkness, so he was the only one leading me there. I could only listen to the rustling of his yukata and feel his cold firm grasp on my fingers – that was enough to make my chest pound harder and harder. We barely spoke, but the silence was more eloquent than any words.

The lights of the village finally reached our sights and I frowned a bit, displeased. The journey itself was so thrilling that I almost didn't want to go to the festival at all.

'Are you ready?' Orochimaru-sama asked quietly, gazing at my face.

I nodded to him, smiling, and we dived into the sea of the crowd which was filling the whole village.

I ran through the street, laughing loudly at the many colors and sounds around me. Everything was so beautiful! The stalls, inviting to try your luck at different games or taste some delicious sweets, people who were dancing, singing or just smiling, looking happier than they usually were, and of course, the simple ability to hear so many voices at once was making my head light. I forgot the joy of being around people... And this was the moment I realized how much I should cherish it.

I looked back at Orochimaru-sama, grinning. He was a few metres away from me, but kept a good eye on my moving form, making sure I wouldn't get lost. His face was straight and didn't look as entertained as mine, but that was something I have expected. He escorted me there and that was already more than I could ask.

My eyes widened slightly as we reached our destination – it was Ferris wheel.

'Look at this, Orochimaru-sama!' I pointed at the shiny giant thing, sparkling in blue, green, red and all the wonderful colours. 'Isn't it huge?'

'It surely is,' he answered simply, putting a hand on my shoulder. 'Do you want to ride it?'

I stared at my master, unbelievingly, than back at the Ferris wheel, then back at the master again. He snickered.

'Are you scared?'

'I'm n-not...' I murmured quietly, lowering my gaze and drazing big circles on the ground, as if they could prove my bravery.

Of course they couldn't, because I was afraid. But I couldn't let my master know – he was the legendary sannin and the strongest ninja ever!

'Let's ride it then,' Orochimaru-sama decided, leading me to the wheel and I yelped silently.

This didn't look too good...

We entered our cab and Orochimaru-sama closed the door after us, locking it securely. He chose a place closest to the window, however, I didn't feel like it was the best choice and decided to sit next to him. This felt much safer.

My master smirked at this amusingly.

'If you sit in front of me, you will get a better view, dear.'

'I'm fine here...' I whispered, wishing he would just dismiss this topic, but of course he didn't.

'You're scared after all, aren't you?'

There was no need to lie anymore. He could see right through me. I nodded my head a bit, feeling his prying yellow orbs on me.

Slowly we rose higher and higher and my muscles tensed. I was even afraid to look at the side of the window – the idea of being so far from the ground made sweat form on my face.

'I guess there's no other way.'

I gasped as I felt strong arms on my body, pulling it on Orochimaru-sama's lap.

'M-Master...!' I squealed, confused by this sudden closeness between us. 'W-What are you d-doing…?'

His hot breathing was tickling my neck as he brought me closer to his chest. My back was facing him and I was thankful for it, because I couldn't look him in the eye right now.

'Calm down…' He shushed me, his tone lower than usual, and stroked my thigh slowly. 'Relax and enjoy the scenery…'

I shyly looked through the window and the view took my breath away. The whole colourful village was visible, spreading like an open book before our eyes, while the lane of the dark forest, the one we came from, looked poisonous and dense. There wasn't a single source of light there. The contrast between the village and the land of nature, so wild and unruled, was stunning. People, walking on the streets below us, looked so small and unimportant, like we could fling them away in one move of our fingers. I giggled at this thought and gazed at the full moon, shining brightly to our faces.

'It's so pretty… O-Orochimaru-sama…!'

I shifted when I felt his snake-like tongue licking my neck.

'Manami-chan…'

His lips were tracing my chin now and I felt his hand cup my face roughly, forcing it to turn at him.

Master's eyes were reflecting the moonlight. They were wide and hungry. They were dark with lust.

'You would never betray me, would you?'

I blinked once, then twice, trying to comprehend his words.

'Orochimaru-s-sama…' I stuttered, feeling speechless by his sudden possessiveness. It made my skin shrink in fear, but also sent some pleasurable shock through my veins. 'Of course I would n-never betray you…'

He smirked dangerously – I usually saw him smirking like that when he was planning something. His strong hold was already making it difficult to breathe. I winced a bit, but he didn't loosen it.

'You belong to me for eternity,' he hissed, like a snake following its prey. 'Forget any hope of running away. That would only hurt you, because I wouldn't hesitate to do anything to keep you mine. Remember it.'

I shivered again.

'I h-have never had s-such thoughts, Orochimaru-sama…'

His smirk widened, making him look almost crazy. His slits were eating my soul. I parted my lips slighty, thinking what should I do to prove my undying loyalty for him.

And I kissed Orochimaru-sama. Gently, afraid to do something wrong, but sincerely. I wanted to convey all my feelings to him which he devouringly accepted, adding more passion to our kiss.

The festival was better than I imagined it would be. We returned by midnight.


	10. Saddening News

'Manami-chan, the master wants to speak with you.'

I gave Kabuto a quizzical look as he opened the door of my room and called me calmly.

'What does Orochimaru-sama need me for?'

'I don't know,' he answered simply. 'He's waiting for you in his work room. Hurry up.'

Kabuto left and I tilted my head. The week has already passed since the day of the festival. Nothing special happened in this time. Orochimaru-sama kept training Sasuke and I haven't seen neither of them very often. However, it was rare for the master to call me like that.

I got up from the bed, yawning slighty and stretching my arms. It was probably around noon now, and I was very bored. Might as well hurry up. Orochimaru-sama doesn't like to be kept waiting.

I knocked softly onto the hard iron door.

'Come in,' a quiet hiss invited me.

I pressed the handle and came into the small room, only to blink at the light, which was quite bright compared to the rest of the hideout. There was a wooden desk in the right corner while all the four walls were covered with shelves containing scrolls, medicine and so on. I could count the times I have been here on the fingers of my single hand. This was Orochimaru-sama's private space and he didn't like anyone here, except Kabuto.

I looked around only to see my master sitting at the desk, reading some huge scroll. A pile of other papers was put neatly on the table.

'I heard you wish to see me, Orochimaru-sama,' I bowed down, feeling curious about the reason behind this sudden call.

My eyes wandered through the room and I noticed a few jars on the highest shelf in front on me. One of it contained some unknown creepy-looking round thing, drowning in greenish fluid, while the other one had a small white snake, looking as if it was caught yesterday, however, it was in the same place two years ago.

Master let out a deep sigh, leaning back in his chair, his shiny hair swaying gently. His face looked a bit tired.

'Come here,' he motioned me and I slowly came to his side.

His yellow slits narrowed slightly at the sight of my appearance, but his lips were soon met by the famous smirk.

'What is it?' I asked quietly, anxious to know what was going on. Something was different for sure.

The purple marks on the bottom of the master's eyes looked sharp and striking in the bright candle light.

An arm grasped my waist and brought me closer to the grinning snake man.

'Manami-chan...' Orochimaru-sama whispered to my ear and I shivered. 'There is something I must tell you.'

I stared up at my lord, giving him a sign to continue. A lock of his black hair fell on my neck, tickling it softly. I shifted a bit, feeling my body tense under the intent gaze.

'Me and Sasuke-kun are going to leave this hideout for a while.'

I blinked a few times, dumbfounded.

'What...?'

Orochimaru-sama's smirk vanished, his lips turning into a straight line.

'He needs to empty his mind in order to become truly powerful. This place is too distracting to achieve it.'

Too distracting...? I furrowed my eyebrows. How can this gloomy and isolated cave be too distracting?

'I don't understand, Orochimaru-sama,' I replied silently, feeling annoyance seep into my head. 'Do you find me disturbing?'

The free hand which wasn't wrapped around my waist stroked my cheek gently. I closed my eyes, enjoying master's alluring touch.

'Don't jump to conclusions, dear,' Orochimaru-sama hissed, brushing his thumb against my lower lip. 'You're not the main cause for our leave, though it's true that you, Kabuto and others who come here make it difficult for Sasuke-kun to set his mind only on the training.'

My mouth opened a bit, letting master put his finger between my lips. I felt his cold skin against my tongue.

'I need complete peace and silence to prepare him for becoming a perfect vessel. His potential is enormous.'

I lowered my head and clutched my hands into fists until they turned white. It's all for that Uchiha...

Orochimaru-sama's fingers were removed from my face.

'Where are you going?'

'To some place far away in the woods. I can't tell you the exact location.'

My temples were beginning to ache. The idea of being in this cave without my master was too depressing. Why... Why does he have to leave? I don't want him to go anywhere.

'Stay,' I pleaded quietly, already suspecting that my beg won't change anything. 'I promise that I won't distract you anymore.'

Orochimaru-sama chuckled before lining his face to mine. I stared into his charming orbs which instantly pulled me in.

'You know that I won't change my decision, Manami-chan.'

##### Orochimaru's P.O.V

My body was getting aroused just by feeling this girl so close to me. Actually, she was disturbing my concentration on Sasuke-kun. I just couldn't get her out of my mind.

My eyes scanned her up and down and I smiled slyly. Maybe I should give her a small parting gift...

##### Manami's P.O.V

Orochimaru-sama suddenly grabbed the end of my neck, bringing me into a fierce kiss. I whimpered, widening my eyes at his sudden passion. These past weeks he touched me more than ever before...

A gasp escaped my lips as my master's long tongue explored my mouth, not giving me any chance to respond. He was completely dominating but I didn't mind it at all. It felt really good... My chest was getting hot, however, the lack of oxygen hit me a few minutes later. Orochimaru-sama's smooth lips, ravishing my own, were too intense...

The man pulled away, his breathing a bit erratic, but still composed, while I was panting heavily. He eyed me hungrily before smirking again. His arms suddenly swept away all the scrolls to the side and grabbed my waist, sitting me on the desk in front of him. My surprised orbs were fixed on his handsome features. What was he doing..?

'Orochimaru-s-sama...?'

His snake like tongue flicked against his chin.

'Spread your legs, Manami-chan.'


	11. Innocent Lust

I blushed the deepest possible shade of red as Orochimaru-sama kept smirking and licking his sinful lips.

'W-What do you m-mean?' I stuttered awkwardly, not quite getting what the master wanted from me.

'Just do what I say,' the snake man hissed softly and put his long fingers on my knees. 'I'm going to give you pleasure you haven't even dreamed about.'

My skin was soon covered by goosebumps, just because of his seductive tone. Pleasure…? I couldn't understand what kind of pleasure he meant, but the lower part of my body was burning.

Orochimaru-sama parted my legs in one swift move, making me yelp quietly. What was he doing? The shame that he could see my secret places that I haven't shown anyone before had gotten better of me and I tried to press my thighs back, however, he didn't let me.

My heart was pounding rapidly as the master lifted my kimono and took a good look between my legs, his golden eyes glistening with something I have never seen before.

'You're wet, my dear,' he stated with a low chuckle. 'It means that you're anxious for me to touch you.'

Before I could even stutter an answer, Orochimaru-sama pushed his fingers under my white panties and took them off. I let out a shocked squeal.

'W-What are you doing, master…?!'

A cool gush of air hit my folds, making me shift uncomfortably. I quickly covered that place with my hands, only to be met by a husky growl.

'Don't hide yourself,' Orochimaru-sama ordered before pulling my arms away and holding them against the table. 'Just enjoy.'

I watched wide eyed as the snake man let his ultra long tongue wriggle out of his mouth. A few drips of saliva hit my knee and I froze, thinking what he was going to do next.

A loud cry escaped my lips as Orochimaru-sama gave a deep lick to my soaking womanhood, sending an electric rash through my body.

'Ahh...!'

I shut my eyes tight as he lapped my juices, mixing his saliva with the hot liquid coming from my insides. It ran down my inner thigh, right to his demanding lips. What was this feeling…? My cheeks blushed even more at the thought of my master tasting me so eagerly and I writhed on his desk, moaning softly. This was nothing I have known before. This was driving me crazy…

'Orochimaru… S-Sama…!' I meowled, running my fingers through his silky hair which was touching my folds and adding a tickling thrill to my already twisting body. 'This is s-so embarrassing…! Ahh!'

The master grinned against my skin and plunged his tongue even further, so deep that it almost hurt – the pleasure was unbearable. Feeling this squirming being coil inside of me brought me sensations that set my body and mind on fire.

'You're delicious...' I heard a silent hiss come from my master.

I flushed even more if that was possible. His pace quickened and he licked every corner of my womanhood, flicking that tongue up and down, sliding it in me abruptly and then giving me a few light strokes only with the tip. My moans hardened as I could feel something build at the same place where Orochimaru-sama was licking me. That something was so great and heavenly, as if the whole sky was going to fall down... An odd wave of fear and excitement hit me all of a sudden.

'Orochimaru-sama...! W-What if Kabuto c-comes in...?' I managed to whimper between my moans which were too difficult to control.

'Let him,' my master answered simply, as if it was no big deal. 'He will see that only I can satisfy you like that.'

My body throbbed at the idea of the silver haired man seeing me in such an intimate pose. I was laying in front of my lord with my legs spread while he was kissing and licking me down there...

I arched my back and cried out even louder as that wave of ecstasy finally flowed onto me, making my body convulse in pleasure. It was divine and breath-taking, the only thing I could think of was Orochimaru-sama and his glorious tongue, hitting the deepest core of my folds as if trying not to let this delight out of me.

'Orochimaru-sama...!'

My mind got completely blank as the excitement started dying down. I felt really tired and dizzy. My master's slits soon appeared in front of me and sank themselves into my half-lidded orbs. My lips parted slightly and the vision blurred. I really wanted to sleep.

Hovering over my sore figure, Orochimaru-sama smirked, brushing a strand of hair from my face. I was too exhausted to even reach for him.

'When... When are you leaving...?' I whispered, suddenly feeling even sadder than before.

My master was so nice to me... I don't want to be apart from him. Never.

'After two days,' he spoke to me, calm like always. 'Don't think about this right now. Rest.'

My consciousness started fading away as Orochimaru-sama took me in his strong arms, leaning my head against his chest.

His heartbeat... It was wonderful.

##### Orochimaru's P.O.V

Oh how I wanted to ravish her more, slam her against the wall and just pound her fragile body till I was fully satisfied, but it wasn't the right time yet. I have to wait some more. After I take over Sasuke-kun's body, I will do things to her she can't even imagine.

I let out a distorted sigh while carrying the girl to her room. Three years... Three years and I will have everything I want. Just three years and I will obtain Sharingan, the one I have been longing for, and a young strong body, making me impossible to defeat.

I took a glance at the peaceful pale face in my arms. She was sleeping soundlessly. The taste of her sweet juices was still lingering on my lips and I licked them greedily.

Manami-chan will bear my child who will inherit all the precious Uchiha's abilities. With this, I will finally be immortal.

The light of the candle lit my precious girl's lips as she murmured my name once again. Her innocence was taunting.


	12. Blindness

I woke up in the complete darkness. It was familiar, because there were no windows in the hideout, however, I could feel that it wasn't a nighttime yet.

Rising from the bed lazily, I grabbed the candle on my dressing table and lit it. I was right. The clock said it was only six in the evening.

My head felt a bit blank. What happened? I went to meet Orochimaru-sama and then...

Instantly, my cheeks turned cherry red. I finally remembered what happened between me and my master. Trying to stand up, I noticed that my legs felt weaker than usual. Yes, it wasn't a dream...

Brushing my hair a few times, since it got messy while I was sleeping, I quietly walked out of my room. The halls were empty. No sound, until...

'Manami.'

I stared ahead only to meet onyx black eyes, gazing at me indifferently.

'Sasuke...'

The boy looked exhausted, probably because of the training. Somehow we acknowledged each other's presence.

'You look flushed. What happened?' He suddenly asked and I tilted my head.

It wasn't for him to be so... Caring. He looked quite honest with saying this and that was strange.

I fiddled with my fingers, shifting uncomfortably. I can't tell him...

'It's just... I don't feel well,' I lied, staring at the space behind him, just to avoid those eyes. 'I think I need some fresh air...'

Uchiha kept silent for a while. Did he see right through me? I hope not. I don't want to share something so embarrassing with him. But I don't wish to be known as a liar either... These thoughts brought a frown upon my face.

'Come with me then.'

I blinked at Sasuke, only to notice him make his way towards the exit of the cave.

'Are you coming or not?' He repeated, already annoyed by my slowness and I nodded softly, following his footsteps.

'Where are you going?' I asked foolishly, even if that was obvious.

He was leaving this place. Of course, he could leave it. No one would punish him for doing that. Unlike me...

'Outside,' he muttered.

We reached the end and I froze, seeing him waver some signs and open the hideout. A gush of fresh air hit my face and hair, and I shivered. Not from the cold, but from this pleasurable sensation.

Uchiha glared at me as if I was stupid, but kept standing at the other side of the cave, waiting for something.

'Hurry up.'

I blinked at him.

'I can't leave this place. If Orochimaru-sama or Kabuto finds out-'

'Shut up and come here,' he ordered harshly. 'They're not going to find out. Or do you want to keep being their toy forever?'

I stared at his face disbelievingly. What was he saying...? He wanted me to break the rules? He wanted me to oppose my master? I don't know if I can do this...

The dark sky, hovering behind Sasuke, however, was too seductive. What should I do...?

Uchiha let out an irritated sigh and grabbed my hand roughly, pulling me towards him. The cave closed with a grunt.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

It surprised me in a bad way how Manami obeyed everything that disgusting snake man told her. He can't keep her underground forever. But she didn't seem to mind, otherwise, she enjoyed his company. Why? Why would she enjoy being with someone like him?

I turned to the girl. At first, she looked a bit confused and frightened. Her violet orbs glanced back at the hideout a few more times, but soon she got used to the outside world – her features held a peaceful smile. The crude autumn wind was playing in her midnight black hair, but she loved every movement of it. Her eyes kept looking around, drawing in all the views and details.

The sight of her made something sting in my chest. I liked it or not, I couldn't understand. But this feeling was getting more and more intense every time I saw her.

##### Manami's P.O.V

Orochimaru-sama would be really angry, but... It feels so good to be here, to smell the scent of trees, grass and autumn...

Me and Sasuke went to the river, nearing the forest me and master once travelled through. There were a few rocks right next to the water, so we sat on them.

It was dark. I would be scared to be in such a wide area without Orochimaru-sama, but the flow of water was calming. And Uchiha...

I gazed at him. Though his lines were difficult to make out, I could see that he was staring at the water too. I could sense that he wasn't as sulky as he usually was. Maybe the nature was calming him too? Probably. He was even comfortable to be around. I can't believe I'm thinking this about him...

However, a dark thought suddenly entered my mind. I remembered my talk with my master. He is going to leave because of Sasuke. That's all this boy's fault. My heartbeat quickened.

'What?' Uchiha spat at me coldly.

I realized that I was narrowing my eyes at him hatefully. Should I tell him everything?

The evening sky was starting to clear out. Even if it kept being black, some stars appeared there, checking me and Sasuke curiously. The wind died down and trees stopped moving. It was so peaceful... It looked like the whole nature was daring me to intrude its silence. Could I?

Blinking a few times, I shook my head. No, I didn't feel like fighting Uchiha right now.

'Nothing,' I whispered, more to myself than to him, however, the boy kept eyeing me intently. 'Tell me, why did you come here?'

'You already know. I came here for power,' Sasuke answered, his tone even harder than before.

His head turned back to the river. I couldn't help but feel more and more interested about Uchiha. Why did he always tense when I asked him about the reason for coming to Orochimaru?

'I want to hear the whole story,' I murmured, unsure of myself.

I could bet that he wasn't going to tell me anything anyway...

A long pause followed. Water looked like it was glistening under the stars...

My eyes widened when Sasuke started speaking. He actually told me his life story. He really told me. About his clan and Itachi, about Konoha, the fateful curse mark, and his final fight with someone named Naruto. Naruto... Uchiha uttered his name in some tone unheard from him before. Softly, but harshly. Like he was suppressing something about him inside his heart. However, it felt like a bad idea to ask any further about his and Naruto's relationship. They seemed closer than just teammates... It wasn't my business after all, and Sasuke would only get annoyed by my questions. His life was tragic, it was already a surprise that he decided to share it with me.

'I see...' I whispered when he had finished, only to stare at the sky softly.

Was I feeling sorry for him? I probably was. But he didn't need my pity obviously. He wanted revenge, which is understandable. The only question irking my mind was... Did he know that he's just a vessel for Orochimaru-sama? Did he know that after a vessel is used, it becomes weak and irrelevant? I have seen other vessels that Orochimaru-sama had left to die. He didn't care about them. They were just something useless.

My gaze turned to Sasuke again. His skin looked so fair in the dark... It was almost shining. His fragrance was oddly nice - strong, but refined. No, I can't... I can't imagine him being just a vessel. He had an ambition, he wasn't like others. He was just... Different.

Pushing the thoughts of asking Uchiha about all of this away, I stood up. I can't let myself feel any compassion for him. After all, he will be turned to nothing. It's all for Orochimaru-sama.

'I should get going,' I muttered, making my way towards the cave.

I felt anxious to return to the place I was so used to. It was dark, isolated and cold, but this endless beauty of the wild suddenly felt so strange and I didn't want to be there anymore. Maybe Orochimaru-sama was right – learning something new might be dangerous for me. It might mess with my mind. Maybe I should just stay by my master's side... Going after Sasuke was a bad choice.

Uchiha followed me all the way to the place I wanted to call „home".


	13. Goodbye for Now

##### Kabuto's P.O.V

One source of chakra returned to the hideout, followed by another, stronger one. Yes, Manami-chan and the Uchiha boy have come back. It surprised me that the girl broke the rules. She was forbidden to go anywhere. That's not something you would except from her – she was usually obeying her master without questions.

I glanced at Orochimaru-sama, curious to see his reaction. He was sitting in his armchair, staring at the space in front of him. His face showed me that he wasn't pleased.

'So she went somewhere with Sasuke-kun,' he hissed quietly, his voice dripping with venom.

I could see his golden slits narrow slighty at the thought of his precious vessel and his girl together.

'Manami-chan has always been very loyal to you, Orochimaru-sama,' I spoke calmly and carefully. My single word could enrage the lord even more. 'I don't think this will happen again. She's a smart girl.'

Orochimaru-sama glared at me and I instantly thought I did something wrong, but his deep sigh proved that my fears were unfounded.

'What are you going to do, my master?' I asked him.

There was a long silence. Manami-chan acted recklessly for sure, but I didn't want her to be punished. She will probably learn her lesson herself. After all, there isn't anyone she cherishes more than Orochimaru-sama...

'Nothing,' the lord decided, standing up from his chair slowly. 'By the time Sasuke-kun comes back from our training, he will be completely different. He'll lose his interest in Manami-chan.'

A sly smirk lit master's features as he looked quite amused now.

'Everything is going according to my plan, Kabuto. Take good care of the girl while I'm away.'

'Yes, Orochimaru-sama,' I bowed down to the sannin, watching him leave through the door.

As soon as he left, I sighed to myself, pushing my glasses up my nose. I really hope there won't be any hindrances in my master's way. And Manami-chan... She can be very happy, unless she does something stupid again. Orochimaru-sama has many different methods to make her submit. Hopefully, there will be no need to use them.

##### Manami's P.O.V

The morning has already started off horribly. No matter how much I tried to cheer myself up, thinking that this is better for everyone, I could feel nothing but sadness.

Yes, it was the day for Orochimaru-sama to leave.

It was even difficult to force myself to have a bath and choose something to wear. It all seemed useless. My master will leave, no matter how beautiful I look.

I stepped out of my room, only to come face to face with Kabuto. He stared at me for a while.

'Are you ready to see Orochimaru-sama and Sasuke-kun off?'

My eyes widened at him. Leave? Already? Isn't it too soon?

'What's the matter?' Kabuto tilted his head at me.

I frowned, realizing how selfish I'm being again. Of course he would leave in the morning, while it was still bright outside. I'm such a fool...

'Nothing,' I plainly answered. 'Let's go.'

We walked through the hall, which was all so familiar to me. Many times the only ones here were just me and Orochimaru-sama. He would hold me close, hug me, or even kiss me, like that time...

'Geez, Manami-chan,' Kabuto commented, gazing at me pitifully. 'No one is dying. He will come back. Take a hold of yourself.'

I could do nothing more than gaze at the silver haired man sadly. He was right... But it isn't that easy to be strong.

Orochimaru-sama and Uchiha were already there. They had backpacks on their shoulders.

My heartbeat fastened as I looked at Orochimaru-sama. Our eyes met.

'Manami-chan...' He hissed my name and came to my side.

A shiver ran down my spine at the lord's mysterious tone. I won't be hearing it for a while. Actually, I don't even know how long they will be away...

'When are you going to come back?' I murmured quietly, closing my eyes at the master's firm hand stroking my cheek.

He brushed it lightly, yet left me craving for more. Just like he always did.

'After three years, my dear.'

My eyes shot open. Three years?! Three years I won't be able to see Orochimaru-sama? Three goddamn years...

'But Orochima-'

'Manami-chan,' Kabuto warned, putting his hands on my shoulders. 'Calm down.'

I glared at him. Was he an idiot?! Doesn't he understand that I will be alone in this dark cave for three years...?

Tears were already forming in my eyes, but Orochimaru-sama's smooth fingers quickly brushed them off. I looked up to see him smirking. Only more tears appeared. I would miss him so much...

'Time will flow by faster than you think, Manami-chan,' he whispered to my ear.

I could feel his hot breath on my neck. It felt too good... Almost like a dream.

While master was still leaning down to me, my eyes accidentally met Uchiha's black orbs. He was gazing at me, emotionless like always.

'When I come back...' Orochimaru-sama's voice suddenly got more husky and seductive. 'We will do much more sinful things than the last time.'

He leaned back, only to chuckle at my crimson cheeks. Sinful things with my master... I had no idea what could they be. But it felt exciting.

The lord turned away from me, making his way out of the cave with Sasuke following him.

'Orochimaru-sama...!'

He looked at me for the last time. I forced a smile on my face. I actually wanted to smile for him.

'I will be waiting for you,' I muttered, bowing deeply.

After all, that was the only thing I could do right now...

'I know,' Orochimaru-sama hissed with another smirk. 'I can't wait to come back, too.'

With these final words, he disappeared. Uchiha glanced at us, snorting like we were some pieces of trash, and left after my master.

Three years...

It was only me and Kabuto now. I stared at him, puzzled about what will do from now on. It felt strange...

'Prepare for your training, Manami-chan,' he smirked at me slyly.

I lifted my eyes at him, confused.

'Don't you want to have your revenge on Sasuke-kun when he comes back?'

'Yes!' I nodded eagerly, already feeling fire and determination in my mind.

I can't continue being weak like I used to. I'm sooo getting stronger! My master will be proud of me, too!

'Then call me Kabuto-sensei, starting now.'

I squinted at him while we were walking towards the kitchen.

'Like I could even get used to calling you sensei, Kabuto-chan...'

'What...?'

I giggled at Kabuto's annoyed expression as he snorted at me.

'I guess I'm not going to train you then.'

'Oh come on, Kabuto, please...'

'No.'

'I'm sorry, okay...?'

Maybe it won't be so bad, after all. There are positive things in every situation. At least I have a goal now – to become a woman Orochimaru-sama is worth of.


	14. The Return

##### Manami's P.O.V

Three years... Three years have already passed as I was in the hideout, waiting for my master to return.

Is it a long time? I don't know... In some way, it felt like an eternity. During the day time, I was usually busy, I tried my best to put Orochimaru-sama aside of my thoughts. But during nights... It was very difficult, especially at the beginning. I could think only of him. My body wanted to feel only him... And he wasn't here.

'Don't space out, Manami-chan!'

A loud crash rang in my ears and I moved swiftly, noticing the silver haired man try to land a hard punch on my stomach. But I was quick, my speed was much better than three years ago, so Kabuto punched the wall instead and it started to crumble away.

The shinobi frowned, but gave me sly smirk.

'Once again, you avoided me so gracefully... I would lie if I said that I'm not impressed.'

I returned his smirk and glanced at his face. He was breathing heavily, already quite worn out. A few drops of sweat were leaking down his forehead but he brushed them away.

I gazed around only to notice that our training ground was completely devastated... Once again. I said so many times that it would be much more effective to train outside, however, I couldn't.

My own fingers caught my eyes... They were a bit dirty and sweaty. Yes, taking a rest sounds not so bad... We were training for the last four hours after all.

##### Kabuto's P.O.V

Manami-chan was a truly amazing girl… Though I'd rather call her a woman.

I couldn't help but smirk again as my eyes traveled from her head to her feet. She grew a lot, and not only as a ninja. Because of all this hard training, her beauty bloomed even more. Manami-chan's lean face was still cute, but held this certain elegance that every other female should be jealous of. Pure blood red lips looked especially taunting as they were matched by deep purple orbs, which held an intriguing power within them. Her figure changed dramatically – from one of a brat she became quite a lady. Her curves were perfect and so well sculpted that it was difficult even for me to take my eyes off her, especially when she wore those tight-fitting black ninja clothes. Who could have guessed that she would change so much? I couldn't. If she wasn't Orochimaru-sama's property, I would definitely make her mine, but oh well…

'Would you stop staring, Kabuto?' She snorted at me, crossing her arms and nerviously looking away.

'I would if I could, dear,' I smirked and she blushed slightly, but still look quite annoyed.

'Anyways, that's it for today I guess…'

'Probably,' I murmured. 'We should call someone to fix this place. Ladies first.'

Manami-chan gave me a suspicious look and walked in front of me. I could only chuckle again.

'Kabuto-san, Manami-san. I'm sorry for my rudeness, but we just received an important report.'

We stopped in place as one of the lord's henchmen bowed down before our eyes, holding a small scrool between his fingers.

Me and the girl exchanged glances. What could be so important?

'What is it?' I asked impatiently.

The tall bald man blinked at us a few times.

'Orochimaru-sama and Sasuke-san are on their way to the hideout. They will be here roughly three hours later.'

My eyes widened slightly and I glanced at Manami-chan. She froze the same moment she heard our lord's name.

'W-What are you saying?' She stuttered quietly as I could see her violet eyes light up immediately. 'Orochimaru-s-sama is…'

I let out a deep sigh and pushed my glasses up my nose.

'I see. Prepare everything for his return then.'

The man nodded and bowed down before leaving quickly.

##### Manami's P.O.V

Am I dreaming? No… Probably not… Could it be true that Orochimaru-sama will be back today?

My heart was already pounding like crazy. After three years… I will see him again. I missed him so much I swear I almost went crazy.

Orochimaru-sama…

'Manami-chan, are you alright?' I heard Kabuto's amused tone and turned my face to him.

A real, huge smile was plastered on my face. I didn't have it in a while… It felt so strange. My whole body was feeling weird.

'Couldn't be better,' I whispered to him, already barely standing on my feet. 'I will go and change now…'

I tightened the towel around my waist and went straight to the mirror. The smile was still on my face. This whole time…

I wonder if my master changed? If so, how much? Did he miss me? Did he think of me? Does he still love me?

All these questions were just fluttering in my head like crazy. I felt such an exciting sensation at the bottom of my stomach… It almost made me sick. This waiting was unbearable.

I brushed my shiny black hair, reaching my waist, and stroked it gently… Orochimaru-sama's hair… I was anxious to touch it again.

I glanced at my bed – the kimono which was already prepared for me. The deep violet work of art with silver floral pattern and a blood red obi. Yes, it was the one my lord adored so much. Of course, my figure changed a lot, so I couldn't wear the old one. I asked Kabuto to find me another one which would be exactly the same.

I will wear it for him. Only for him. To think that this day will finally come…

I stared at my own reflexion and suddenly felt goosebumps on my pale skin. Sasuke is coming back too… I wonder, how strong did he get? Would I be able to beat him? However, his image in my head faded away quickly, because I could only see those snake-like two yellow eyes.

Those amazing, intent eyes… That gaze… Is it still the same? I want to find out. I need to find out.

The clock was ticking calmly till it finally reached that hour which I longed for.

I should be going now. They are returning home soon.


	15. Tension

##### Manami's P.O.V

One step... Two steps...

Twenty three steps...

Just like that night when I was coming with Orochimaru-sama to the hideout for the first time, I was now counting my steps. My steps to my lord and my true love. I couldn't understand if there was a hurricane inside my mind or serenity. Orochimaru-sama... I longed for him way too much.

"Watch out, Manami-chan!" I almost fell on my nose, but Kabuto grabbed my arm. I blinked at the ground a few times - there was a rock there and I didn't even notice it.

I turned my face to the gray haired ninja and he smiled at me.

"I know you missed Orochimaru-sama, but he wouldn't be pleased if you died right before meeting him."

I smiled at him too. What a sly man. No wonder Orochimaru-sama chose him - he would always pick only the most unique handymans.

"I survived these three years with you, I think I can make it these next few minutes too."

He let out a deep sigh, shaking his head in discontent. We were already by the exit of the cave. I felt my body shaking slightly in anxiousness. The palms of my hands were getting slightly sweaty and I frowned - I hate when this happened. I should just calm down. But how could I? Orochimaru-sama was returning. He was almost here. I felt his presence somewhere close... I needed him that much...

"Manami-chan, would you please calm down?" Kabuto spoke to me again, continuing to smile at me in a funny way.

"I can't, Kabuto, you know that I can't..."

"When you are so excited, it almost feels like you didn't change at all in these three years. Still the same annoying little girl."

I furrowed my eyebrows and snorted. What does he mean I didn't change? I am sure I did! At least a bit. My ninja skills improved and I think my appearance changed quite much too...

Kabuto snickered at my expression. He knew perfectly well how much such talks irritated me. He knew that I wanted to change for my master - I wanted to grow up, be beautiful and strong.

My thoughts were corrupted by the movement of the stony doors - a huge cloud of dust arose, like these doors haven't been opened for a long time. But that was not true, Kabuto and others often went in and out of the hideout, except me. I haven't been outside for three years.

I held my breath and my eyes widened. Same beautiful long black hair, that stirred the very bottom of my soul...

Same smooth pale skin, that has always been shining to me like the tallest lighthouse.

And same stunning serpentine eyes, highlighted by two bright slits, that I love so much.

It was him, my master. Orochimaru-sama.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

Again those dull stony doors, that I haven't missed at all.

I watched them from afar as we were getting closer to the hideout. The disgusting snake man was smirking slyly beside me, jumping from branch to branch a few steps ahead of me. His face that I have been seeing every day these past three years was still bringing me nothing but disgust.

I focused my attention back to the cave, which was now right before our eyes.

I wonder if she has changed. Of course she did. But how much?

After these three years, the thought of her still makes me feel weird. I used to be a weak brat before. I have been running from her, but all of my effort was in vain. I finally stopped avoiding the image of her that was haunting my head. I was anxious to see her now.

The doors moved and I narrowed my eyes slightly. The hideout was dark, but I was used to the darkness, so it wasn't a problem for me to notice Manami.

My heart almost froze in my chest the very same moment my eyes landed on her.

##### Manami's P.O.V

I stopped breathing as my master's orbs met mine - they slightly glistened and widened, sending a shiver down my spine.

"O-Orochimaru-sama..." I whispered to myself, but the sound barely escaped my mouth and I wasn't sure if anybody heard me. But my master did.

"Manami-chan..." He hissed silently, just like he always would when I pleased him in anyway. His handsome face looked surprised. I studied his features carefully - his looks didn't change at all. How could he stay so gorgeous forever? My breath was taken away.

"Welcome back, Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke-kun," Kabuto smiled, bowing down to our master and taking a glance at Uchiha. "Wow, Sasuke-kun, you look grown up. Seems like our master has trained you very well."

Only then, after his words, I finally took a glance at the Uchiha boy too, who was standing behind Orochimaru-sama.

Though, he wasn't a boy anymore. My eyes widened again and goosebumps appeared on my skin. He changed way more than I imagined. Not only did I feel this powerful dark aura coming from him, but his appearance left me speechless - he grew up into a man whose single glare could kill. His raven black hair was still as wild as before, but he grew much taller, his skin was more pale and shiny than ever.

Feeling his crimson eyes being glued to me, I didn't dare to return his gaze - the thought of staring straight into his sharingan made me shiver again. Sasuke has changed a lot. What did Orochimaru-sama do to him...?

I heard a quiet flick of a tongue - and turned my eyes back to my master. He was eyeing me daringly, his smirk wider than ever. I watched as he took a step forwards, closer to my hypnotized form.

"Won't you greet me, my Manami-chan?"


	16. Crawling

##### Manami's P.O.V

"I'm so s-sorry, Orochimaru-sama," I uttered shyly, feeling my cheeks getting painted in bright red. I quickly bowed down to my one and only master. "Welcome back."

Damn it, I couldn't even greet him properly! Instead of staring at him, I should have shown my respect to him..

I glanced at Orochimaru-sama again, only to notice him staring me up and down. His orbs slid over my body easily, almost making me melt. The smirk on his face was growing wider and wider, and I blushed even more, unsure of what to do.

I stood there like an idiot till my master slowly approached me, our eyes finally meeting. The intoxicating scent of his entity filled my senses and I felt like fainting. I was dreaming of this for such a long time... Dreaming of him being with me again. And after three years, it finally happened. His body was right in front of me.

"Manami-chan..." He hissed, keeping his eyes centered on mine.

There was something strong and indefinable in the way he stared at me. It scared me, but also attracted me to no end. He never looked at me this way before, maybe only sometimes, when it was only me and him, nobody else.

His ice cold hand touched my hot cheek and started stroking it. My eyelids quivered and unconsciously closed. More than anything I missed his touch, which was making my essence freeze. His moves at first were soft and light, but his hand started gripping my cheek tighter and I felt his nails digging into my skin slowly.

"You have really grown up."

After these words, Orochimaru-sama's smooth lips finally touched mine. So gently yet hard, just the way he could, the way I dreamed of. I put my hand on top of his, feeling his long, slender fingers, his divine skin, and forgetting that there was anybody else around us.

There was nobody. Just me and my master.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

My fists were turning white as I watched that bastard leaning to Manami like that.

Some things didn't change after all. And they were driving me crazy.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath of the dusty cave air. It shamelessly filled and smeared my lungs, and I felt a heavy rock lurking in my throat.

I opened my eyes again, glancing at Manami's lean, but curvy frame, the only thing visible because of Orochimaru hovering over her. I could feel that she got much stronger, both her body and soul.

Too bad, her mind remained stained, just like three years ago.

I felt my orbs widen, and a sudden wish to laugh filled my mind. I so wanted to laugh at this grotesque act in front of me, which was making my blood boil and my stomach twist in disgust.

Very soon everything will change.

##### Manami's P.O.V

Orochimaru-sama pulled his lips from mine, leaving me eager for more. I wanted him to kiss me more, to touch me more...

I opened my eyes slowly, seeing his smirking face just a few centimeters away from mine.

"You are beautiful," he whispered to my ear quietly, sending more shivers down my spine, and suddenly pulled his body back. "Kabuto, I need to discuss something with you."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

I watched in daze as my master smirked at me once again and walked away slowly, with Kabuto by his side. I stared at his moving form and smiled to myself - he was finally back. I didn't need to worry about anything anymore. I am finally able to be by Orochimaru-sama's side again.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

Manami finally turned to me and blinked a few times, her long thick eyelashes wavering like the wings of a butterfly.

I couldn't stop myself from looking her up and down for the fifth time. She grew taller and even more beautiful. Noticing the muscles she has built over the time, I smirked to myself - she has trained a lot. Her figure was perfect now - so feminine, but strong. Her milky white skin was still glowing, so smooth and flawless. Her midnight black hair was tied up, but I could say that it was as thick and as gorgeous as before. However, there weren't any childish traits in her appearance anymore, except for that so familiar innocence plastered on her face - her big bright violet orbs were shining with purity and will, just like the last time I have seen her. I don't know why, but it made me quite pleased.

"Hello, Sasuke," she spoke to me, her gentle voice holding some kind of uncertainty within it.

I couldn't help but smirk slightly at her, and that confused her - her lips barely parted, and I noticed how perfectly shaped they are, like molded by a true artist. Manami blinked at me again.

"What's so funny, Uchiha?"

"Nothing at all," I answered to her, taking a few steps forwards and watching her reaction.

Her eyes on me narrowed and her gaze stiffened - I saw that before so many times, this lost yet so stubborn expression she was giving me now, that it made me chuckle lightly.

"What's up with you?!" Manami asked now, quite irritated with my behavior, and crossed her arms in annoyance.

Her lips turned into a straight line and my smirk widened. I took another step towards her.

##### Manami's P.O.V

Although Uchiha has really grown up, his attitude was still as cocky as before, if not more.

I raised my eyebrow as he walked up to me, my eyes on the same level as his bare chest. It proved how much Sasuke has been practicing - his muscles were strong and firm.

"My eyes are right here, you know," Sasuke spoke to me and I blinked a couple of times, before comprehending what he had just said.

Damn... I was staring at his chest for too long.

"When did you get so full of yourself?" I spat at him, turning my eyes to the side out of embarrassment.

This was getting awkward. I didn't know what to say...

"I was always like that," he simply replied with another smirk.

I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"I don't understand how can Orochimaru-sama stand you."

This seemed to have got to him, because suddenly his face went completely blank, leaving no trace of the smirk he wore before. I waited for him to answer, but instead he turned to leave, his shoulder hitting mine.

"Your stupidity didn't change at all, Manami," he said to me, his voice dripping with venom.

I caught his hateful glare and his sharingan pierced me, getting deeper into my soul, cutting, stabbing and ripping it apart.

It took me more will than I imagined to turn my eyes away from him. I felt drops of cold sweat forming on my forehead. Uchiha got incredibly powerful.

Without saying another word, he left me standing there.

In that instant moment I knew that things won't be the way they were before.


	17. Evocation

##### Manami's P.O.V

I kept smiling so much that my cheeks almost started hurting. Orochimaru-sama came back. That filled my soul with joy, so now even this gloomy hideout seemed much nicer. It finally felt like home again.

I waited outside my master's work room, anxious for Kabuto to get out of there. I wanted to be with Orochimaru-sama. I wanted to get back for all these three years that I have spent without him.

Staring at my pale fingers, I remember again how good it feels to be touched by my master. His skin is so smooth... I wanted him to hold my hand. This thought made me giggle slightly.

The crack of the door opening caught my attention and I glanced to my left - Kabuto finally got out of Orochimaru-sama's work room. He smirked at me deviously, as if he already knew why I was standing here.

"Pretty anxious, I see."

I felt myself blushing slightly, so I quickly turned my head to the side, however, a smile was still playing on my lips. I could not hold it back.

"That's not your business, Kabuto," I snapped back.

Kabuto let out a fake deep sigh, dramatically waving his head in shame.

"As soon as Orochimaru-sama came back, you became an annoying brat again."

I smirked at him this time.

"Are you saying that I wasn't annoying before?"

I barely managed to finish my sentence when the door of the work room opened again, this time our master appeared in front of us. I blushed again when I saw him - he looked as handsome as always, although he seemed a bit exhausted and irritated. I knew it. His old vessel was almost completely used up. He needed a new one.

And the new one... Was going to be Sasuke.

I gasped quietly when I felt a strong arm wrap itself around my waist - I looked up to see Orochimaru-sama sharply staring at me, with a barely noticeable smirk on his face.

"You look uneasy, my dear," he hissed silently, moving his lips to my forehead, just that enough to send a shiver down my spine.

I watched as he glared at Kabuto, not saying another word. But that was enough for the gray-haired ninja to understand what the master was asking for. He quickly bowed down and left us alone in a second. For the first time since Orochimaru-sama came back, it was just the two of us.

I closed my eyes slowly, inhaling the alluring scent of my master, only to open them again and gaze at his sinuous eyes, piercing my soul just like he always used to do. That made me lightheaded and Orochimaru-sama seemed to notice this, because his iron hold on me tightened even more.

I only blinked a few times as I felt my back being pushed against the door, and my master's body being pressed tight against mine. I was completely under his spell.

"Manami-chan..." He hissed again, so dangerously yet tempting, making me shiver for him again.

I couldn't utter a word as I felt the tips of his beautiful fingers move against the side of my neck, brushing my hair away from there. I watched as Orochimaru-sama's face leaned in closer, so close that I could feel his calm breathing against my skin. I felt like I was about to melt. He was so close to me...

I gasped as I felt something hard touching my inner thigh, right where my master's body was. That made me completely lose my mind. I wasn't thinking, I was just feeling him, only him. Orochimaru-sama grunted against my neck and buried his lips there, kissing my skin so tight, touching it with his tongue and fangs. I just kept standing there, breathing so heavily, holding onto his shoulders, as he ravished my neck, licking, sucking and even biting it, leaving red marks there. Moan after moan escaped my lips, sometimes being interrupted by gasps as I felt him violating me a bit too hard, making my body sting slightly. Nevertheless, it felt too good, just too amazing...

Orochimaru-sama suddenly pulled back, his face right in front of me. Although my own eyes were closed, I felt him gluing his narrow orbs on me and eyeing me intently. I didn't want to open my eyes, but I did, because I knew that he was expecting me to do that. I knew my face was as red as a cherry, but I couldn't help it.

As soon as my eyes opened, I gasped again. My master's slits were leaking with lust and desire, I have never seen him like that. There was nothing else, just hunger in his face, and my body started shaking unwillingly. I felt completely trapped.

My master smirked, eagerly licking his lips, and I felt another cold hand getting under my kimono and sliding up the back of my thigh very slowly, making me moan again. What was Orochimaru-sama doing to me...? The man only smirked again, quite pleased with the reaction I was giving to him, and squeezed my thigh so hard, almost making me yelp in sharp pain.

"Orochimaru-s-sama..." I stuttered, wincing from his fingers digging tight into my skin.

I could only grip his shoulders tighter, afraid to faint from this sudden painful sensation. It was seeping into my body and mixing with the excitement that I was feeling for Orochimaru-sama.

The man chuckled quietly, letting go of my thigh and pulling his hand away, letting the silky kimono hide my body again.

"Your changes left me speechless, my dear," I heard him speak softly.

He suddenly leaned in again, his mouth right over my ear. I felt his breathing there and my body froze.

"Prepare me a bath, Manami-chan. I will come to you in a second."

I stared at him, trying to comprehend what he has just said and he chucked again, this time at my confused expression. His hand brushed my burning cheek.

"Make sure to take change into something more proper. You don't want to get this kimono wet, now do you?"

With these word and another final glare, he left me there.

My heart was never beating so rapidly, I thought it might stop completely any second. My whole body was burning with sensations and my mind was never so misty before. Me... Orochimaru-sama...

I slowly made my way to the bathroom, with various thoughts fighting each other for the place in my head.


	18. Flickering

##### Manami's P.O.V

I traced my fingers over the hot surface - gentle water ripples appeared, dying out slowly with each second. The air in the bathroom was so misty and humid that it made my warm skin kind of sticky. My heart was racing in my chest as I was mindlessly gazing at the steamy hot water, filling the sand coloured marble tub which I was leaning against.

My gaze was caught by a sudden flicker of the three white candles which where lightening the place. A shiver ran down my body. I could hear slow, but firm footsteps. They were getting closer and louder until they were right behind the wooden door. My heart stopped. I was holding my breath and waiting. The candles flickered again.

The wooden door cracked open as someone walked in, almost soundlessly. After a short pause, the door was shut and locked. The sound of the lock rang in my head, making my body quiver.

At the same time a deep sigh filled with anticipation came from his lips. I felt it on the back of my head, caressing my hair slightly. Suddenly he snaked his cold arm around my waist, pushing my back again his hard chest.

"Orochimaru-sama..."

I was beginning to lose myself to him. It just felt too good. Almost like a dream...

##### Orochimaru's P.O.V

Manami-chan's smooth skin made me want to touch her everywhere, all parts of her body. She was just driving me insane. Her curves, covered by thin white silky robe, were especially visible now because of the moisture here. After three years Manami-chan's body was even more firm yet so graceful... I couldn't keep my eyes away. Her slim legs, soft thighs, round ass...

I brushed my hand down her hips and the girl moaned slightly, making me chuckle.

"You're as sensitive as ever, my dear." I whispered to her right ear, sliding my left hand around her waist to her inner thighs, pushing the soft silky material there. "You know how much I like that."

Manami-chan let out a sigh and leaned her head against my shoulder. Her eyes were tightly closed but her long eyelashes wavered. Her pink lips were opened slightly, shamelessly inviting me there. I pushed my tongue deep into her mouth, ravishing every bit of it.

The girl squirmed under my touch and released another moan as my tongue brushed and licked on hers. Her scent was alluring me more than anything else. I missed her sweet taste, capturing all of my senses.

I needed her right now. All of her belonged just to me.

"Let's get into the bath, shall we?"

##### Manami's P.O.V

I gulped as my master said those words. Getting into the bath with him...? My head suddenly felt so dizzy and light. This must be a dream... This can't be real...

Orochimaru-sama dispelled my thoughts with a kiss on my neck, so hot and tempting. I felt his arms around me move as he untied my robe with an easy move of his fingers. I shivered again. I could see my robe parting and my naked skin being exposed to my master. He could see it too, I felt his breathing quickening just a bit as he eyed me hungrily. I felt so ashamed yet so excited at the same time.

"Manami-chan..." He hissed beside my ear. "Your body is even more beautiful now."

I felt my face blushing like crazy. I couldn't say a word.

Master's hand started stroking my naked body now - his cold fingertips slid down from my neck to my chest, then down to my breasts, stopping there for a moment. Orochimaru-sama put his large palm over my right breast, pressing it gently and moving it in circles. It felt so good... My master's hair tickled my shoulder as he trapped me with his body, declaring all of my moves as his now.

Orochimaru-sama suddenly put both of his hands on my shoulders, easily and completely sliding off my robe. I was naked before him. With a swift move my master turned me around so I was finally facing him. I didn't dare to look at his eyes. Instinctively I put my arms across my chest, covering my breasts in shame. That made him hiss in displeasure.

##### Orochimaru's P.O.V

I felt my blood boiling in my veins as Manami-chan stood there right in front of me, completely naked. She was too arousing. Her slender arms, covering her breasts, were pushing against them a bit, making them stand out even more. They were really big and well shaped now. I wanted to see more of them.

I gazed at the girl's eyes, but they were not visible because she was looking down. I took Manami-chan's chin in my hand, lifting it up so her eyes would look straight at mine. Her violet half lidded orbs were shining so bright now, almost glowing in the dim light. They looked anxious for me.

I put my arm around her waist again, bringing her naked body to mine, feeling her thighs and soft breasts pressing against me. This made me even more aroused and I let out a silent grunt.

"You are driving me crazy, Manami-chan," I whispered, my face only a few centimeters from her. She didn't say anything, just kept staring back at me. "I want you."

"Orochimaru-s-sama..."

##### Manami's P.O.V

I blinked a couple of times as I watched Orochimaru-sama untie his matching robe too, sliding it off his shoulders. It gracefully fell to the ground.

I blushed the deepest shade of red when my eyes scanned my master's naked body. I don't remember seeing him completely naked... Or at least not like this. Not like when he is aroused like this.

Orochimaru-sama smirked at me, his snake like eyes glistening dangerously in the candle light. I watched as he shifted his beautiful hair to the side, letting it cover his left shoulder, and stepped into the bath with a graceful move. He sat down and leaned his strong back against the bathtub wall, bending his legs slightly. The ends of his hair were under water now, flowing on the surface gently.

He looked so handsome... I couldn't help but stand there and stare at him like an idiot. Orochimaru-sama glanced at me too, smirking again and moving his hand towards me, inviting me over. But my body froze and I couldn't move.

"Wash me, Manami-chan," he told me, his smirk even widening at my expression.

I could see how aroused he was for me. This was making me feel so weird...

I gulped to myself and went closer to the bath, with my eyes glued to the naked master, my breathing shaky. Orochimaru-sama was staring at me with a sly smirk on his face, watching my every move. I was afraid to look straight to his eyes. Instead, I started looking for some soap, which was across me, on the other side of the tub. I blushed again, if it was even possible, and bent over the bath to take it, my body so close to Orochimaru-sama's.

##### Orochimaru's P.O.V

I hissed again to myself, noticing how Manami-chan's breasts hung down closer to me. Her pink nipples were hard now, and I licked my lips with all the thoughts suddenly rushing to my mind. I scanned her lean body only to stop at her ass which was now lifted up in the air, so firm and curvy. I groaned in lust.

I will make her beg me to stop.

My hand instinctively slid down the back of her thigh, so soft and silky, and I heard her let out a moan. She was staring at me with her half lidded eyes, looking so dizzy, with a blush playing across her face. Her long shiny hair was touching my shoulders now, hanging beautifully down her back.

I smirked, letting my hand roam even further, to Manami-chan's ass. She gasped now, closing her eyes and I could not notice how her knees were trembling slighty. Her ass was firm and round, just perfectly shaped, inviting my fingers to slide down deeper between her inner thighs. She was really hot there.

"O-Orochimaru-s-sama..." Manami-chan stuttered, her body twitching slightly.

My smirk only widened as I felt wetness getting on the tip of my middle finger, which was pushing deeper into her.

"If you keep on like this, it might take the whole night for us to get washed, don't you think mm?"

Manami-chan let out another deep gasp as I started moving my middle finger in circles, rubbing her womanhood gently. I could not help but chuckle as the girl tried to grasp the soap again, but I pushed my hand against her more and the soap slipped out from her hand and fell into the hot water, splashing her chest slightly.

##### Manami's P.O.V

My blood felt like it was boiling as I watched Orochimaru-sama lick his lips, pulling out his long tongue. His fingers were rubbing me faster now, making me feel so weak and so good at the same time, the bottom of my body was tingling. I could barely hold myself from not collapsing.

Maybe my master noticed this, because suddenly he grabbed my body over my waist and thighs and pulled me into the tub with me. I yelped from this abruptness, my skin suddenly hitting against his as I was now on top of him. I watched his face slyly smirking at me as he grabbed both of my thighs now, bringing them around his body, making our waists touch. My body was heating up even more. I felt something hard rubbing against me. Orochimaru-sama was so aroused for me... My mind was getting more and more blank with every moment.

Hot water was surrounding both of us now, as if we were becoming one. This sensation was overwhelming. However, it did not last for long as I felt myself being pulled roughly into a fierce kiss.


	19. Reunion

##### Manami's P.O.V

It felt too good... Orochimaru-sama's hand pressed on the back of my head as he pulled me closer, his tongue going deep into my mouth, ravishing every bit of it. His fingers were pulling on my hair a bit too tight and I felt a sharp pain blending with the pleasure he was giving me.

I moaned into the kiss as he suddenly pushed his waist against mine, groaning slightly. I couldn't believe I was with Orochimaru-sama like this... His hard member was rubbing against me, sending strange vibrations down my body, no, down my whole soul. I could barely stop myself from moaning even louder, I've never felt like this before... My breasts were pressing against his bare chest, getting my nipples even harder.

My master suddenly gripped my hair again and turned my face to him. His snake like slits were so narrow now and the expression plastered on his face made me freeze, both in excitement and threat. He was dangerous. And here I was completely naked in front of him...

"My Manami-chan..." He hissed. "How does it feel?"

I shivered as he uttered my name.

"It feels t-too good, Orochimaru-s-sama..."

I blushed a deeper shade of red as my master let his hand run down my back, to my lower waist and even below it...

"I can make you feel even better, my dear." He whispered and smirked, licking his lips again.

I cannot help but tremble when he does that. Even better...? Could it get better than this? Orochimaru-sama probably noticed how crimson my face was becoming as he let out a soft chuckle, scanning my limp body with his glistening orbs.

His hand was getting dangerously close to my inner thighs again when suddenly my master stopped touching me and hissed in dissatisfaction. I looked at him, still blushing but puzzled at the same time. What's wrong? Orochimaru-sama was staring at the door, though I couldn't hear or see anything.

"They are getting closer." He whispered silently.

His face suddenly looked so serious and even edgy, but in a moment it changed to his usual smirk. He gazed at me, brushing his palm over my cheek, looking me deep in the eyes. I gulped. I couldn't understand what was going on at all. He suddenly pushed my body away, quickly getting up from the tub. I blushed another shade of red as I watched him take his robe and put in on quickly. Master glanced at me once again, his gorgeous eyes flashing in the candle light. His midnight black hair was dripping wet now, making his robe moist too, but he did not seem to care. I still could see small drops of water over his chest which was visible over the robe.

"Go prepare your things, we are leaving soon. Hurry up."

I blinked a few times and Orochimaru-sama was gone.

Confusion and embarrassment swept over me and I blushed again, putting my arms around my chest. What the hell was going on? My heart was pounding like crazy.

I felt a cold gush of air touching me through the open bathroom door and I shivered. Why did Orochimaru-sama have to leave me like that? My hand turned into fist on their own and hit the water surface, splashing it over the wall. Why did it have to stop at the moment like this? My face became even more crimson, now because of annoyance too.

However, my senses were suddenly captured by some unfamiliar chakra. It was getting closer to the hideout. Really strange, but powerful chakra... That's what Orochimaru-sama meant.

I cursed silently, picking myself up from the tub and quickly grabbing my silky robe. We had to leave, quickly.

I quickly put some clothes and other stuff into a backpack. Too bad, only a small part of my things actually fit there. But there was no way to take all of it. The unfamiliar chakra was really close now. I could feel that it wasn't just one person, there was a few of them.

I changed into my ninja clothes quickly and took my ninja tools. Maybe there will be a fight going on? I smirked at this thought. I really wanted to show Orochimaru-sama how much I improved during these years. However, if we were leaving this hideout, maybe these were some serious enemies... I know what kind of things my master did and that some people were hunting him for them. Now they were hunting Uchiha too...

I ran to the corridor, getting closer to the exit of the cave, only to see Sasuke. He was standing there, with his arms crossed, looking as indifferent as always. However, my coming caught his gaze. He glared at me, scanning my figure sharply, his pale lips forming a straight line.

I remembered that my hair was still wet from the bath... With Orochimaru-sama. This made my face turn deep red. Why the hell am I blushing? Not like it's Uchiha's business.

I glared back at him, only to notice his eyes lingering somewhere around my face. Probably my neck.

Damn it... There still must be the mark that my master left. My face became even more crimson if it was possible. I shook my head slightly so my hair would get on the side of my neck, covering the mark. Hopefully.

Sasuke's glare on me only intensified, or at least so it seemed, although his stance did not change at all.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha?" I asked suddenly, mentally slapping myself for such a dumb question. However, I wanted to clear out this awkward tension.

He did not say a word, only turned his head away like I was some kind of trash which he looked down on.

Damn you, Uchiha. I crossed my arms and turned away from him too. Shortly after that Orochimaru-sama appeared beside us. Where was Kabuto? I wanted ask, but strangers' chakra was somewhere nearby. Could it be that they were in this hideout already? I felt my heart beating faster. I was excited.

It was time to leave.

We were standing on the cliff, gazing at the cave which used to be my home for the past years. Part of it was already completely destroyed. It shocked me. Who could do that? Who was that powerful to find us, anyways? More than that, we were retreating, why? My thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of four figures. They ran out of the almost ruined cave but stopped when they noticed us.

I scanned them with my eyes carefully. They were obviously ninjas. The ones who stood out the most was a girl around my age, with short pink hair and red shirt. Next to her was a boy with bright yellow hair and orange jumpsuit. I furrowed my eyebrows - if he's a ninja, he's the most flashy ninja I have ever seen.

My gaze moved to the other two people - a man was standing next to the boy, by first look he seemed a bit older, he was wearing ordinary ninja clothes. I could not see his face very well because he was wearing his headband over his forehead. However, the distance was a bit too long to see the symbol on the headband.

Next to the girl, on the far left, was another boy. He was wearing black clothes, hair was also black and short. But what stood out the most about him was his unusual pale skin - it was visible very clearly because the shirt he was wearing was very short.

All of their eyes were now glued to Sasuke and I squinted at him - why was all the attention going to him? Though Uchiha's attitude was as cold as ever. Did he know these people?

The silence was filled with tension.

The dark-haired pale boy suddenly pulled out a sword and I glared at him, then at Sasuke and Orochimaru-sama. None of them seemed to mind it, so I carried along with them.

"Sai! I knew it, you're...!" The pink girl shouted suddenly.

I had no idea what was going on.

"So he's my replacement?" Sasuke uttered after a short pause and I stared at him, surprised.

Huh? What was he talking about?

"Another loser joins the ranks." He continued, glaring at them so coldly it felt his eyes could freeze.

Suddenly it hit me - they were Uchiha's past teammates. They were probably looking for him. I was surprised that they came such a long way, even more, they managed to find out our hideout. So one of them was Naruto... I don't know why, but I felt that it must be that blondie. He was staring at Sasuke so intently I could feel it just from glancing at him.

"He said something about wanting to protect my "bond" with Naruto." Sasuke spoke out again.

Yeah, so I was right after all.

"Sai, wasn't your mission to-" The pink haired girl said, looking at the pale guy.

"Yes, my secret mission was to assasinate Sasuke-kun." The guy uttered, still holding the sword in front of him. "But I don't care about my orders anymore. I want to act of my own free will. And I think Naruto-kun can help me remember... What it was like to feel. It was something very important."

So his name was probably Sai. Interesting. I stared at him as he glared at Uchiha.

"I don't know much about you, but there must be a reason why Naruto-kun and Sakura-san came all this way just for you! They're going all out to keep their bonds with you from being severed!"

I crossed my arms, staring back and forth between Sasuke and the gang.

"I still don't understand it myself, but Sasuke-kun, you should!" The pale guy shouted.

I was surprised by how much they care about him. What was so special about this jerk? Why would you go all this way for him?

"Oh, I do." Sasuke whispered, closing his eyes. I could feel the dark aura coming from him. "That's why I severed them!"

An uncomfortable pause followed.

"I have a different bond." Sasuke glared at them. "A bond of hatred with my brother. Other bonds merely confuse you and distract you from your greatest desires, and the emotions that matter."

Uchiha's voice gained some odd tone. I knew what he was talking about.

"Then why...?" The blondie uttered, gazing at Sasuke. His voice held certain disappointment and sorrow in it. "Why didn't you...? Why didn't you kill me?! Is this your idea of cutting off bonds, Sasuke?!"

My eyes widened as the blondie yelled. I could swear my heart stopped for a second.

"The reason is simple." Sasuke answered, still keeping his emotionless expression on. "It's not that I couldn't cut off my bonds with you. The idea of doing what he said in order to become more powerful made me sick."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"I don't owe you any explanations."

I have never seen Sasuke like this before. I could feel venom and harshness dripping from his voice. But there was something more... "And I'll say about back then... That day I left you alive on a whim."

Another silence followed. Even to me Uchiha jerk seemed annoying as hell. I swear I wanted to punch him bad.

I blinked only to gasp, surprised - Sasuke suddenly appeared right beside Naruto, holding his arm on his shoulder. I could hear him say something, but I could not make out what. My body stiffened as I watched him take out his sword slowly. He's not going to... Right?

Sasuke was about to slash him, but the pale guy Sai appeared, stopping him in the middle.

I glanced at Orochimaru-sama again. They were still not doing anything. Why?! Even more, there was a smirk playing on my master's lips.

The older man with a headband suddenly made some sign and released something out of his hand... Wood? Is it wood?

Sasuke released some electric power ball from his hand, I felt strong chakra coming from it. Damn... He was really strong.

Electric light embraced them and I could barely see what was going on. I watched as Naruto's body suddenly fell to the floor. My eyes widened. Did Sasuke...? The pale guy fell too.

Suddenly the pink-haired girl's fist started collecting chakra and she attacked Sasuke. He gripped his sword but the wood man jumped in front of him but it was pointless - Uchiha's sword was too fast, it went straight into him.

"Captain Yamato!" I heard the pink haired girl shout.

I could just watch the scene.

Sasuke murmured something again, but I could not hear. His sword was still stuck in the man's chest.

My eyes turned to blondie who was slowly standing up. The pale guy followed him.

To my surprise, the wood man was still alive. He made a few signs and some wood came out of his chest, pushing Sasuke and his sword away. Who the hell was he? How did he do that? It came right out of his body...

The ground started shaking and I stepped back, watching some kind of wooden shield appear straight out of the stony ground. It covered them and I cursed - I could not see anything at all now. But after a short while Sasuke broke it, jumping in the air and landing on the cliff again - he did not look damaged at all.

I clutched into fists. He was so damn strong...

"You still think like a kid, Naruto. My revenge is everything to me. As long as I can exact it, I don't care what happens to me or anyone else." He spoke out. "Here's the situation. Right now neither I nor Orochimaru are a match for Itachi."

I gritted my teeth. What did he mean by "Orochimaru-sama isn't a match for Itachi"? That Itachi couldn't be that strong.

"If sacrifising my body to Orochimaru is the only way to kill him, I'd give up my life a million times over."

My eyes widened again. Uchiha... There was so much hate in Sasuke's voice. I could not even describe it. Itachi...

To my surprise, the wood man stood up. "Enough talk."

He murmured something to his gang, but I could not hear. This was getting annoying.

"Konoha? I've had it with all of you." Sasuke murmured, looking more serious than ever.

Damn, his senses were too good.

I watched as he stuck up his sword to the ground and quickly made a few hand signs.

"This is the end."

He barely managed to finish that when Orochimaru-sama appeared by his side, gripping his hand.

"You are not using that technique, Sasuke-kun."

My master's voice was deadly, he was really serious. What technique was he talking about? Could Sasuke be even stronger?

I was getting angry. Stupid Uchiha... He was not using even half of his power.

"Beat it." Sasuke spat out, looking Orochimaru-sama dead in the eye.

That's it. How did he dare to speak to our master like that? I was about to jump in and kick him in the face, but Kabuto appeared out of a sudden. What he hell was going on?

"Come on, you're still using such foul language with Orochimaru-sama?"

That's right, Kabuto! Beat that asshole up!

"I don't see any reason to stop." Sasuke answered, unfazed by Kabuto's attitude.

"You know what Akatsuki is up to, don't you?"

What was Kabuto talking about? Damn it! I felt like I was the only one who did not get anything!

"That's why we want Konoha to help eliminate them. Even if it's just one. If the other Akatsuki members interfere, then you'll have more troubles taking your revenge, right?"

Akatsuki Akatsuki... This word seemed familiar.

"That's pathetic." Sasuke uttered.

"It's an opportunity to improve your chances, even if by only 1%. Agreed?" Kabuto turned to Sasuke.

Sasuke turned away. My master finally let his arm go.

"Let's go." Orochimaru-sama hissed and touched my hand.

I felt my body being teleported. The gang before me slowly disappeared.

I felt confused and annoyed. Once again, Uchiha was at the center of attention. He was really pissing me off.


	20. Unbridled

##### Manami's P.O.V

Oh boy, the new hideout was much larger than I imagined! It was still dark and kind of gloomy (not like I expected any better), but there seemed to be many more corridors, secret paths and tunnels. More than that, there was an underground, and who knows what was hiding up there? I still felt like child who needs to explore and find out everything.

But not today. There were too many things going on.

Not only did we have to leave our hideout (after three years which I spent without seeing the sunlight) but also we encountered some enemies. This really pumped me up. It's not every day that I met new people, and those kids seemed really interesting. Also, I got so many questions raised in my head. Who was Akatsuki and why does it sound so familiar? Was that Itachi, Sasuke's brother, that strong? He could not be stronger than Orochimaru-sama, right?

The cave door behind me closed and I glanced at the outside world one last time. The day seemed bright and sunny. Too bad, I never know when I will be able to see it again. It made me sigh.

"Manami-chan, are you listening?" Kabuto asked, rolling his eyes at me.

Huh? I looked at him, he was still explaining me and Sasuke about our new hideout. Orochimaru-sama left us the moment we arrived, leaving us standing here. During the trip he also seemed in thoughts and I was not able to ask him the questions which were tickling me.

"Yes, yes, whatever, Kabuto." I scoffed at the gray haired ninja and crossed my arms over my chest. "I know what you are going to say. Don't explore the hideout, because you are going to get into trouble, whatever... Let's get it over with already."

Kabuto fixed his glasses slightly, glaring at me, then suddenly smirked.

"If you insist, Manami-chan. Don't blame me if anything happens though." He suddenly looked around and sighed. "Seems like Sasuke-kun already left. You guys are so troublesome. Anyways, let me show you your room."

I smirked at him, letting him take me there.

The room was very close to where I've been living in these past years, however, the ceiling was a bit higher and so it made the room look more spacious. This made me glad.

When Kabuto left, I took a short nap which turned out to be a bit odd. I had a really strange dream during it. I dreamt of a tiny black snake crawling up my right leg, getting higher and higher. At first I felt calm, but later I started panicking because the snake got right up on my neck. My body froze and I could not move. Suddenly the snake bit my neck and I woke up, deeply breathing.

I felt my forehead with my hand - there were cold drops of sweat over my skin. What a stupid dream. I jumped from the bed, shaking it off - I never gave too much meaning to dreams.

My head was kind of dizzy. What time was it? I had no clock in this room yet so I did not know. To my calculation, it should be late evening if not night already.

I wonder what Orochimaru-sama is doing... I really felt like talking to him, hoping to get all the answers I need from him. However, he might refuse to tell me everything, insisting that this should not worry me, but I wanted to know. Maybe it would be better to ask Uchiha? I might as well find him tomorrow. When he doesn't act like a jerk, he can be pretty good at explaining.

But first I needed to find my master.

Orochimaru-sama must be somewhere here, right...? How did I come up with this thought? I have no idea. I did not know where Orochimaru-sama's room was, I was just going straight, hoping to meet him or Kabuto somewhere. But for the past fifteen minutes I did not encounter anyone. I've found several doors, leading somewhere, but they were locked.

The candles on the walls were flickering as I made my way past them. All the corridors looked the same, so I decided to just go straight and do not turn anywhere else so I would not get lost. But I think I was lost already. This made me sweatdrop.

Another door. I felt that someone is here, right behind them. Maybe it's my master? I really hope so.

I knocked softly on the door, hoping to hear Orochimaru-sama's deep voice over there, but there was nothing.

I should have probably left right then, but my curiosity kicked in. I pushed the doorknob by myself and as I expected it opened.

The room was dimly lit, although there were about five candles on the walls, only two of them were burning. Although the room was the same size as mine, it looked much smaller because of the darkness. Same as in my room, there was a double bed, a wooden closet across it and a night table. To my surprise, on the ground beside it was a silhouette sitting, leaning against the wall. It was none other than Sasuke.

"W-what are you doing here, Uchiha?" I stuttered and facapalmed inside my mind.

Damn it. This is Sasuke's room. Why did I come here? And why am I asking such stupid questions?

His head was bent down, but after a moment it turned to me. Surprisingly, his black orbs looked tired now, although they still held this stolidity that was usual to him. Sasuke's face was blank, he looked completely unfazed.

"What are you doing here, in my room?" He uttered monotonously, keeping his eyes glued on me.

Even his voice sounded exhausted. Something was wrong with him. Uchiha was not his usual self. However, it was not my business. I turned back to the door.

"Sorry, I thought this is Orochimaru-sama's room, I will leave no-"

"Come."

My eyes widened at these words and I stared at Uchiha back, his orbs still fixed on me. He seemed dead serious.

I couldn't believe what he just said. He wants me to stay? I blinked a few times, unable to comprehend it.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

Manami was standing there, staring at me as if I was a complete idiot. Maybe I was. I did not know why I asked her to come.

She looked so shocked and lost that it almost made me smirk. Who knew that you could confuse her so easily? Her hair was a bit messy, so were her black ninja clothes. She was probably sleeping.

Even in this dim light, Manami's eyes were standing out. They were such a bright shade of purple that it was difficult to believe that someone could have such eyes.

I patted the ground beside me, indicating her to come and sit down. At the moment I thought she was going to refuse, but after blinking a few times, Manami approached me slowly, watching me as if I was up to something.

She sat down, bringing her knees to her chest and glancing around the room only to avoid my eyes which did not leave her since the moment she came in.

##### Manami's P.O.V

What the hell was up with Uchiha? He seemed so weird. I felt him staring at me, but somehow this time I felt too uncomfortable staring back at him. Besides that, he was so close to me... I could feel his body heat.

I needed to avoid this awkwardness somehow... That's right! I should ask him the things which were bugging me.

"What is Akatsuki?" I asked him suddenly and I felt him finally avert his eyes away. "You guys kept mentioning it today."

I paused, waiting for his reply, but he stayed silent.

"These were your past teammates, right? The ones you have told me about before?"

Sasuke did not say a single word and this was getting on my nerves. He invited me to come in and refuses to speak with me?

"Is your brother really that strong? He could not be st-"

Suddenly Sasuke's cold arm grabbed my neck, pushing it against the wall roughly. I winced, shocked because of his attitude.

"Shut up. It annoys me when you speak." Uchiha spoke out coldly, his voice dripping with venom again, just like it always used to.

I glared at him, putting my hands on his and trying to push him away, but he was too strong. Instead, he just pressed it around my neck, making it more and more difficult for me to breathe.

"G-get away from me, U-Uchiha," I muttered, still trying to get away from his grasp.

Is he insane? What's wrong with him? Why is he acting like this out of a sudden?

Sasuke leaned in to me, his face so close to me, I could see it clearly now. His eyes were glaring at me angrily and sharply, as if he was trying to stab me with them.

"Get away," I repeated again, but Uchiha did not seem to mind this at all.

His face leaned in even closer, I could feel his breathing over my own face. Sasuke's face changed. I could not understand what was going on. His emotion now was something I could not get at all.

My head was getting dizzy from the lack of air and I squirmed even harder. Uchiha's body was almost over me. His hand, which was warm now, slid a bit up, to my chin, gripping it tightly. I felt his skin there. I felt him leaning in even closer. I felt his lips...

Suddenly I slapped him across the face, as hard as I could. His face turned to the side, getting covered by his hair and I could not see his expression anymore. His hand let go of my neck and I touched it, wincing from the ache which he just gave me. My hand was tingling from the harsh slap but I did not mind it. I was boiling with rage.

"Go to hell, Uchiha." I spat out at him, putting all my rage to these words, and quickly dashed out of his room.

I felt hot tears forming on the corners of my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away with my hand.

I hate you, Sasuke Uchiha. I hate you with all of my heart.


	21. Alone

##### Manami's P.O.V

"The master is really busy. He doesn't have time to play with you, Manami-chan."

I gritted my teeth. What does he mean by "play"?! I just want to spend some time with Orochimaru-sama! A couple of weeks passed since the day we moved in here, and I saw my master just once or twice, and even then, just for a very short while. He said he has work to do... I missed him so much during these years he was away. I wanted to be with him... There was nothing else I wished more than to be in his arms. Yet, even during late night, I could not see him...

I cursed at Kabuto and left him alone in the hallway. He was annoying. He did not understand me at all.

Orochimaru-sama...

I frowned to myself. There was nothing I could do. I was stuck here, all alone...

I returned to my room and sat on my bed, staring into the wall in front of me. If I could burn things with my eyes, the walls of my room would be covered in holes. I became sick of this room. There was nothing to do. Even Kabuto was busy all the time, he could not train me anymore.

I let out a deep sigh, wrapping my arms around myself. Orochimaru-sama... If only I could be with him now... I could not stop thinking about the time in the bathroom, when it was just me and him. These memories frightened me slightly, yet at the same time they sent millions of shivers down my body. It was so exciting to even think about it. We were so close to each other... He toucher me like never before... I never knew my body could react like this. Too bad, it had to be interrupted. Somehow, I hoped, that... If I see my master again... We could continue it...

Forget about it, Manami. You can't see him now.

I stared at the yellow candle on the wall, it kind of looked like it was fake. The flame was not moving at all. It was frozen.

There was another thing which was disturbing me. It was that damned Uchiha. I could not forget that time I accidentally went to him room. Whenever I remember it, I feel furious. He's such a jerk! What's wrong with him?! Why does he treat me like that?

I could not help but grit my teeth again. I felt so humiliated, so weak... Even after two weeks, it feels like it happened just yesterday. Luckily, I did not have to see him during this time. I don't want to see him ever again. Just a single thought of him made my head ache.

I lay down on the bed and closed my eyes. Sometimes I really felt like a burden here, completely useless. Everyone was busy with their things, and I had nothing else, just Orochimaru-sama. However, he cannot spend all day with me. I wish... I really wish I was stronger, so I could be more of a help for him.

Maybe I should start training more? Even if Kabuto can't train me, I could do this alone.

I smiled to myself as this thought entered my mind. Not like there is anything else to do, I could as well work to get stronger. This way, Orochimaru-sama would appreciate me more. Maybe he would even take me to some missions - that way, I would stop being useless. If I train hard enough, maybe I could beat Sasuke too... That's right, I felt more pumped up than ever!

My eyes flew open and I jumped from the bed, quickly put on my ninja gear and did my hair. I grabbed my ninja weapons - not like I had many, just some shuriken and kunai - and left my room. At such time, the training ground must be empty.

Just as I expected, there was nobody else there during such time. It was almost midnight, after all. The training ground was located even more underground than my room - so, although it was very spacious, it felt really gloomy. There were about twelve oil lamps illuminating the gray stone walls and ceiling - it looked like many small shadows were dancing on them. Let me say, it did not look like the cosiest place in the world. Actually, it looked a bit frightening.

It was so silent. I could not hear anything at all, only the silence itself. I stood there for a while, just listening to it. After taking a deep breath, I decided to start training. There was no time to waste.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

I expected the training ground to be empty at such time. Not like anyone else goes there often, besides me. It was Orochimaru's private area, so only his closest people could use that place. It seemed like the whole hideout was just for Orochimaru, Kabuto, Manami and me, but I knew of the horrible things going on in the underground. Orochimaru spent a lot of time there, doing his sick experiments. But all of this will end soon.

While I was opening the door to the training ground, I heard some noise. There was this familiar chakra as well... Manami was here.

I stopped at the doorway and stared at her. She did not seem to notice me, as I was facing her back. My eyes were fixed on her lean, but curvy shape, covered in black ninja clothes. Manami was fixing her pony tail, which looked a bit messy, strands of hair getting loose on the sides of her head. She was panting heavily and staring somewhere.

I could not see what exactly she was looking at, but there were a few kunais and shurikens lying on the ground in front of her. She was training.

After fixing her hair, Manami just stood there, not moving at all. She was covered in silence, only her soft breathing was slightly audible. Her raven black hair was glistening in the faint oil lamp light. Her skin looked so pale. In this dark, gloomy room she almost looked like a ghost.

While I watched her like that, my body froze as well. I could not take my eyes off her. It seemed like all the muscles in my body suddenly refused to move. Something about her made me feel like there was something stuck in my chest, and no matter how much I tried, I could not get it off. I hated this feeling. It made me feel so foolish and weak.

Finally I forced myself to move and gripped my sword, pulling it out soundlessly. I took a few steps forward, my gaze fixed on Manami's back. She still didn't make a single move. Her breathing was calm and steady now.

I put my sword in front of me - the steel blade was shining, black shadows jumping across it. The tip of the sword was getting closer to Manami, till it finally touched her back, slowly rising to the nape of her neck.

I waited for her reaction, but there was nothing. The cold steel was pushing against her flawless skin, just very slightly, not enough to actually pierce it.

"Never let your guard down." I uttered, pointing the sword at her neck.

After a few seconds of silence, Manami's figure disappeared in a puff of smoke. It was just a clone.

This time, I felt cold iron pushing against my skin. Manami was right behind me, holding a kunai against my neck. More than the blade, I felt her warm breathing over my skin.

"I could say the same to you," she whispered.

Her voice was really soft. It was like silk. It sounded strangely soothing in this murky, cold underground.

I could feel her behind me. Her body heat. She was here, right behind me.

##### Manami's P.O.V

Sasuke managed to sneak behind me so silently, like a tiger, pointing its sharp fangs against my neck. But it was not enough. This time, I was faster.

You can't always win, right?

I gripped my kunai tighter, bringing it closer to his neck. My heart was pounding like crazy, but I tried my best not to show it.

Before I could blink twice, Sasuke suddenly disappeared in front of me, leaving me in awe. I quickly scanned the training ground, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Once again, he made me feel like a fool. I gritted my teeth.

Suddenly I gasped, feeling somebody behind me, gripping my body over my arms tightly, leaving no possibility for me to move them, not even an inch. It was Sasuke. His right arm, holding the sword, was bent up across my neck, pushing the blade tight. I felt the steel against my pulsating skill. It was cold. My body was completely trapped.

I felt like my heart was exploding. A wave of different feelings washed over me. Sasuke's steady breathing was tickling my left ear, sending tingling sensations to my body.

Why am I feeling this way? Why...?

I tried to push against him, but it was useless, as his iron grip on me only tightened. His body was so strong, I couldn't move at all. Drops of cold sweat were forming on my forehead.

I glanced at the blade, glistening under the light. My single reckless move would make it pierce my neck completely. I imagined blood gushing out of skin, spilling over the blade, Sasuke's hand and my clothes. Everything would be tainted in my crimson blood.

My mind was a complete mess at that moment. Feeling him so close to me...

Uchiha... Just why? Why can't I hate you?


	22. Sinking

##### Manami's P.O.V

The only part of my body that I could move was my legs. I concentrated my chakra there, as well as my arms - this was my only way to escape.

Now or never.

To my own surprise, I managed to slip away from Sasuke's grasp. He looked surprised as well - I could see his eyes widen slightly at me. I stood in front of him, holding my kunai in front of me, prepared for his next move.

Uchiha smirked suddenly, pointing his sword at me again.

"Not bad," he spoke out.

I could sense some kind of playfulness in his voice. He looked so calm and focused... His eyes, shining red, looked like they were made of glass. I found them kind of intimidating. No, there was no way I could give up to Sasuke... I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to come up with a strategy to beat him.

"You are taking way too long," Sasuke muttered, his smirk disappearing as he attacked me suddenly.

Luckily, I managed to dodge him this time. He was so good with his sword - I had to work really hard to avoid it. One wrong step and I am dead.

After a few minutes, I was already covered in sweat. Sasuke, on the other side, looked quite relaxed. It seemed like he was barely putting any effort into our fight. Is he really that strong? This really pissed me off.

"Try harder," he smirked at me after gracefully dodging my attack again.

This time, though, I did not feel any kind of mocking in his voice. I don't understand him... His attitude changes so quickly... I sighed to myself.

I just needed to take a deep breath. If I keep getting pissed, this won't get me anywhere. I need to focus. I need to find his weak spot.

I stared at Sasuke for a while, not moving from my spot. His physical shape was great. He was very fast and powerful, I could barely dodge him, no need to even talk about attacking him. The way he wielded his weapon was flawless. Wait...

An idea popped up in my head. This should really tame his cockiness.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

Fight with Manami really intrigued me. I wasn't using even half of my power, but I was curious about her. She was just... Amusing to fight.

She stared at me for a few minutes, then suddenly a wide smirk appeared on her face. She probably came up with something.

"It's time someone puts you in your place, Uchiha," Manami spoke out, pointing her kunai at me.

"I'm waiting," I replied smugly, feeling excitement run through my veins.

After a few seconds Manami disappeared from my eyes. I looked round quickly, but she was nowhere to be found.

This is getting more and more interesting.

##### Manami's P.O.V

I quickly made five shadow clones who attacked Sasuke all at once. Of course, he didn't battle them for a long time.

"Is that all you've got?" Sasuke snorted, smirking like an asshole again after destroying my last clone.

But this time it was me who was smirking.

"Not at all," I replied, feeling proud of myself.

Another ten of my clones attacked Sasuke, throwing shurikens and kunais at him, kicking him from all sides.

Sasuke growled in annoyance, destroying all of them in one hit, slashing through them with his sword. This was the exact moment I was waiting for.

Before Sasuke could react, two of my clones attacked him from behind, while the real me used chakra strings to snatch his precious sword out of his hands.

I smirked devilishly to myself, tightening my grip on his sword. It was way more heavy than I imagined. How can he use it so easily?

Sasuke looked surprised for a moment, then smirked as well, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Not bad at all from someone like you," he mocked me now, watching me trying to handle his weapon.

I glared and smirked at him, pointing his sword to his chest. I threw it from my right hand to my left, swinging it around a little, trying to get used to it. Actually, it felt nice to have it. After getting used to its weight, it seemed like a pretty good weapon.

"I should keep it," I smiled at Sasuke, attacking him with my full speed.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

Manami is stupid if she thinks that this sword is my only weapon.

"Don't underestimate Uchiha," I uttered to her as she swung the sword at me, trying to cut me in half.

I could see how hard she was trying. Her purple eyes were more determined than ever. Her moves were swift and firm. Also, the way she was wielding the sword was getting better in seconds. She was improving pretty fast.

"Don't underestimate Kato as well," she spat at me, slashing the air again.

I barely dodged it this time. This made me smirk.

##### Manami's P.O.V

"Where is your family?"

I froze as Sasuke asked this question. So sudden and unexpected. Why is he asking this?

I gripped the sword harder, coming at him again. To be honest, I was getting out of breath. Even without his weapon, Sasuke was fighting incredibly well.

"My family is dead."

Sasuke stared at me intently, kicking me in the stomach and sending me flying to the wall. I winced in pain. It was difficult to stand up.

"What happened to them?" Sasuke asked seriously, taking a few steps towards me.

My stomach felt like it was burning. I couldn't move.

"They died in a fire. My village was attacked and burned down to ashes. Everything happened very suddenly..." I replied, feeling cold all of suddenly. "I am lucky that Orochimaru-sama was there. He noticed me, helped me and took me in."

Sasuke just gazed at me as I tried to stand up. My legs were trembling, but I did not care. I didn't want to give up. Not to Sasuke.

Panting heavily, I gripped the sword with both of my hands and launched another attack towards Uchiha. My body didn't want to listen to me anymore - I was very slow, and not even half as strong as before.

"I see," Sasuke replied calmly, he looked like he was in thoughts. "Who attacked your village?"

"What's with these questions, Uchiha?" I mumbled, swinging the sword around, now it seemed heavier than ever before.

I felt so confused... Why was he suddenly so interested in me? Anyways, he told me his story, so I guess it would be fair enough for me to do the same.

"I don't know," I muttered quietly. "But it does not matter anymore. My family is dead and there is no way to bring them back. Now I have just Orochimaru-sama."

I gasped as Sasuke suddenly knocked the sword from my hands. It felt to the ground with a clang.

I stared at the Uchiha, who was glaring at me more intently than before. He seemed pissed.

"How can you not know what happened to your own village? Do you not care?"

Before I could realize it, I was harshly thrown to the wall again. The pain was covering all of my body now. I felt tears gathering up in the corners of my eyes, but I quickly swallowed them. My head was feeling dizzy.

"Stop... Stop thinking that what you are doing is the only right way," I replied to him, my voice sounded distorted and weak.

Oh, how much I hated that...

"Even if I know who destroyed it, what it will change? Nothing at all. I don't want to live with the hate haunting me forever."

I need to get up... I can't give up. I just can't.

To my own surprise, there was still chakra left in my body. It was keeping me alive. I need to fight...

Sasuke kept silent for a while, just glaring at me emotionlessly.

"You are an idiot," he replied calmly. "What was the name of your village?"

I blinked a few times, brushing the sweat away from my forehead. I checked my pouch - there was a single shuriken left. I had no other weapons left. This made me sigh in disappointment.

"Hidden Storm Village."

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

Hidden Storm Village... I could swear that I have heard this name before. But where? Probably in the academy. Yes, I am sure I have heard this name there.

Yet, I couldn't remember anything else about it. There was something about this village...

I felt a sharp pain in my chest suddenly. I glanced down to see a shuriken stuck in my chest, making a wide wound. The blood was dripping down my skin to my white shirt.

I glared at Manami - she looked completely shocked. She was staring at my wound in fear, glanced at me, then back to the wound. Her eyes were wide - seems like she did not understand what happened just now.

"I-I... I t-thought... I thought that y-you will d-dodge it..."

I growled in annoyance. This was stupid. I put my hand on the bloody shuriken, slowly taking it out of the wound.

##### Manami's P.O.V

Oh my god... I can't believe I actually hit him.

I watched as he tried to take the shuriken out of the wound, making more blood gush out. It was painful just to watch it, and yet his face was completely emotionless. He wasn't showing any reaction.

What should I do? I seriously hurt him. He might bleed to death! I should help him, I can't let him die!

I felt panic rush over me, making me forget all my pain. I quickly ran to Sasuke's side. His wound was bleeding pretty hard. I watched as he threw the bloody shuriken to the ground while holding his other arm on the crimson spot on his chest.

"I-I'm so s-sorry..." I mumbled, quickly gathering chakra in my right palm.

I must not forget to thank Kabuto later for teaching me some basic healing techniques.

My hands were shaking slightly, but I moved Sasuke's palm away from the wound carefully. As soon as I did it, the blood started leaking everywhere again. Damn it... The wound was pretty deep. I quickly put my right hand over it, stopping the blood from flowing. I could feel my chakra streaming to Sasuke's chest.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

Manami's hand was on my chest now. I could see it getting covered in my blood. Her skin was brushing against mine.

I never felt like this before. My chest felt warm. My heart was beating faster than usual.

I stared at her hand for a while, then lifted my eyes to her face.

A serious, focused expression was plastered on her face. Her eyes were not moving away from my wound. I could see her forehead and lips tense up.

Her lips... They looked pale now, a very bright shade of pink. They were turned into a straight line.

Manami noticed me looking at her and stared back at me. As soon as our eyes met, my heart stopped beating.

Her violet orbs were making me crazy... I could see them trembling. They seemed so deep, like a never-ending abyss. I was getting lost.

She was driving me crazy.

##### Manami's P.O.V

I gasped as Sasuke's right hand appeared on top of mine and brought it closer to his chest. His hand felt so warm...

I felt goosebumps on my skin. I couldn't think straight... What the hell was happening...?

Sasuke's eyes were still locked on mine, and it felt like I was put under a spell. Was he using his sharingan on me? Why... Why I couldn't move my body at all?

The wound on his chest has disappeared, leaving just bloody marks on his skin and my hand. However, Sasuke was still holding my hand there.

I couldn't read what was written in his bright red eyes. They were hypnotizing. There was something in them... I felt like I was melting in that single moment, it felt like the time stopped. Nothing else existed around us. I could not feel anything else, just my skin touching his. His warm grip on my hand. His eyes locked on mine. His body heat.

"Sasuke..." I whispered, my voice trembling like crazy. "What are you doing...?"

He blinked suddenly and his eyes changed. They became cold. Just like they usually were. He glared at me angrily.

I felt him brush my hand off harshly.

"Enough playtime with you," Sasuke spat at me, while taking his sword and putting it in place on his back.

He glared at me again, while I was just standing there with my eyes wide, watching his every move.

"You are weak and useless. I don't understand why Orochimaru needs someone like you."

With these words, Sasuke left the training ground. I was left alone, covered in silence again.

One of the oil lamps on the wall in front of me quivered. The flame struggled for a while, but then died out, giving itself to the hands of the eternal darkness.

My heart... It was somewhere else.


	23. Soiled

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

"Where are you going, Sasuke-kun?"

I stopped when I heard the annoying silver-haired ninja behind me. I was about to exit the cave, but of course, this idiot had to waste my time.

"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong, Kabuto."

"Don't be so offensive," I heard him utter, I could feel the smirk on his face. "You should inform Orochimaru-sama before leaving the hideout."

I glared at him over my shoulder before waving the hand signs.

"I am not his dog."

The cave opened and I flew off into the harsh summer afternoon rain.

It was just the beginning of August, but the rain wouldn't stop pouring for about a week. Every day the sky looked cloudy and dark. It wasn't cold, though, more like pretty warm, so the rain felt somehow refreshing. The rain drops couldn't touch me - I was wearing a cloak, however, I could see and feel them leaking down the hood, sometimes getting on my hair as well.

I jumped from branch to branch quickly towards the closest village. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but there was one reason why I was going there. It wouldn't get out of my head. It interfered with my concentration as well. I needed to get rid of it.

The forest was huge and dense - it would take me a while to get to my destination.

Manami... I could not stop thinking of her. Several days have passed since that time in the training ground, but it felt like it happened just a few moments ago. She was haunting me.

I kept thinking about her past as well. Hidden Storm Village... I am sure I have heard about this village before in the academy. What happened to it? It wasn't concerning me, so why it wouldn't get out of my mind? It annoyed me to no end.

This village... It was attacked and burned down, as Manami said. But there was something else about it. Something she did not mention to me. But I just couldn't remember... I couldn't ignore the need to clear it up anymore. That's why I was heading to the closest library to find my answers.

I gritted my teeth, feeling like an idiot again. Why I am wasting my time on this? I should be training. I can't get distracted by such foolish things. I can't get distracted by Manami. The only thing I should think of is Itachi.

A strong gust of wind suddenly hit my side. I watched as the trees around me waved, letting out a loud roaring moan, which reminded me of the sea.

The next moment I witnessed the fall of a huge willow right beside me. It was enormous, it looked like it could never be touched, but today became its final day.

I continued my trip.

Hidden Storm Village...

The horizon became blurry as rain and wind mixed with each other. It was difficult to see. I jumped to the side quickly as a thick branch came my way, threatening to hit me, but I was faster than that.

The forest was becoming thin. I was finally making my way out of it.

Hidden Storm Village... What was it hiding? What really happened to it? I need to find out.

##### Manami's P.O.V

I knocked a couple of times on the door softly, feeling my heart breaking out of my chest.

Finally I can see Orochimaru-sama, however... Kabuto told me he is not feeling too well. It seems like his vessel is getting worn out. He will have to replace it soon. That means that...

"Come in."

I shivered at these words, I don't know why. My master's voice was so deep...

I pushed the door slowly, entering his room for the first time. The first thing I noticed was Orochimaru-sama's bed, covered in white sheets. He was sitting there, leaning against the wall, his head turned to the side, so all I could see was his midnight black hair.

I held my breath and looked around. The room looked different than mine. It wasn't big, but it somehow felt more cozy. Instead of harsh stone, the walls were covered in dark brown wood. With candles illuminating them, they looked somehow warm.

There was a painting above my master's bed. Or more like a writing. It was a simple white rectangular paper with calligraphy on it. It was made in a very neat, elegant way. Before I could read it, I heard my master's voice again.

"Come closer," he whispered and I gazed at him.

Orochimaru-sama looked weaker than usual. His skin was covered in sweat, his eyes didn't look as bright as usual, but he still made my heart freeze in my chest with his single glance.

I took a few steps forward as he eyed me down, a wide smirk playing on his lips. He watched my every move as I came closer to his bed and to his side.

"Orochimaru-sama..." I whispered, feeling my cheeks blush as he still kept his mesmerizing eyes on me.

They were pulling me in...

My master touched my hand, sending waves of heat through my body. He pulled me closer to him and I felt his warm, steady breathing. It was so calming... My mind became dizzy and I had to lean my free hand against the side of the bed, so I wouldn't fall.

"I missed you," Orochimaru-sama uttered to me, his voice lower than usual.

I was shocked as he embraced me suddenly, bringing me to his pale chest, trapping my body against his in a firm hold. His silky hair covered my left shoulder as he buried his face in my neck. His lips were brushing against my skin, freezing the time and melting my heart.

I was just sitting here, inhaling Orochimaru-sama's alluring scent, feeling the heat of his body, his strong arms around me. I closed my eyes. He felt so good... It seemed like if he pulls me even tighter, I would disappear, our bodies would join each other and I would become a part of him. I wouldn't even mind. I want to be a part of him... I want to be with my master forever.

His lips pressed against my neck harder as he started kissing me softly. I must be in heaven. I moaned quietly as his smooth lips slid to the front of my neck, then up to my chin. He kissed the corners of my mouth, then gently pulled on my lips, licking them with his tongue. I moaned again.

A few moment later he was already in my mouth, licking and sucking my tongue carefully, getting more and more intense with each moment, making me crave for more. I brought my arms around his neck and our kiss deepened. He groaned silently and grabbed me harder, as I could feel the lust overtaking his body. He tasted so sweet, sweeter than anything else I have ever tried.

I could only whimper in displeasure as Orochimaru-sama pulled away suddenly, brought a handkerchief to his mouth and coughed a few times. He wasn't feeling good at all.

I know I should get used to this - not like it was the first time Orochimaru-sama was in such a condition. However, I couldn't help but get worried. I wanted this to pass as quickly as possible. I didn't like seeing him so weak.

"You don't need to worry, Manami-chan," my master smirked at me, brushing a strand of hair away from my face. "Soon I will be stronger than ever before."

I stared into his eyes, drowning into them more and more.

It was silent for a while, he was stroking my hair. It felt soothing. I felt so safe in his arms. There wasn't a safer place in this world...

"Get better soon, Orochimaru-sama..." I whispered, leaning my head against his chest, inhaling his scent again.

I felt so sleepy suddenly...

"You won't have to wait for a long time, my dear," my master uttered and chuckled quietly.

I could sense the pride and excitement in his voice.

"Sasuke-kun will soon be mine."

Something inside me turned over. I felt like I just swallowed a stone.

Sasuke... He's just a vessel after all... He will disappear. He will be a part of Orochimaru-sama. I don't know why this made me feel... Uneasy.

I heard a few knocks on the door.

"Come in, Kabuto," Orochimaru-sama uttered.

I tried to pull myself back from my master - I still felt slightly weird when we were being intimate with somebody else around. However, he put his arm around me, holding me in place. I felt my cheeks getting red.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto spoke out. "I brought you your medicine."

"Put it on the table and leave," Orochimaru replied, pulling my head to his chest tighter. "I'm busy now."

"As you wish, Orochimaru-sama."

I could almost hear Kabuto smirk over there. After a few moment he left the room, silently closing the door behind him.

Orochimaru pulled the bed sheets back, patting the place beside him.

I gazed at him, surprised, and he only smirked. His sharp eyes glistened in the candle light.

"Stay with me tonight, Manami-chan."

My heart quivered after such words and I smiled, happily slipping in beside him.

"You are mine," he whispered, pulling me into a tight embrace.

His body covered mine and I let out a deep, relieved sigh.

His hair was tickling my neck again. It made me squirm slightly, a light smile playing on my lips. It felt so comfortable... Before I noticed it, I fell into a deep, sweet sleep. If it meant that I would never have to leave Orochimaru-sama's side, I could stay asleep forever...

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

I opened a heavy book I managed to find after about an hour of searching. The title said "Following the Traces of The Lost Villages". There must be something about Hidden Storm Village.

I was right. It did not take long to find the seventh chapter which said "Hidden Storm Village". However, it was really short, barely half of the page. I started reading it.

"Hidden Storm Village was attacked and burned for unknown reasons..." I continued reading.

After all, I was right. It's exactly as I suspected.

I narrowed my eyes, feeling the rage build up under my skin.

I will make him suffer for this.

I ripped the page off the book, shoved it to my pocket and quickly left the library.

My mind was completely dark. I could barely see in front of me.

Soon... Soon everyone will pay.


	24. Flavors

##### Manami's P.O.V

Auch!

I cursed to myself silently - I just cut my index finger by accident while cutting a carrot. So clumsy! Before my blood dripped on the vegetables, I quickly used my other hand to heal the wound.

I brought the hand to my face and stared at it for a moment - it was all good now. Great. I can continue my work.

The water in the pot was almost boiling, and I still had some things to do - cutting a couple of potatoes and a bit of leek. I should hurry up.

As soon as I started digging into the cooking process again, Kabuto showed up in the kitchen, making me frown. The last person I wanted to interfere me right now was him... Well, except for Uchiha. Yeah, he was even worse.

"Oh, Manami-chan! What are you doing?" He smirked at me the moment he saw me.

I glared at him as he tried to sneak a peek at the pot, but I pushed him to the side.

"Go away, Kabuto! I am busy right now."

He quickly scanned the kitchen table - it was a complete mess. Of course, that made him smirk even wider. Such a jerk...

"I see you are doing well," he snickered, grabbing an apple from nearby and digging his teeth into it.

"What are you doing?! Don't touch it!" I scolded at him, snatching it from his fingers and inspecting it suspiciously.

Wonderful... I won't be able to use it anymore. It's covered in Kabuto's saliva! That's disgusting!

"Why are you so mean, Manami-chan?" Kabuto frowned dramatically.

I snorted and threw the apple back at him, which he barely caught.

"Whatever, you made it useless. You can keep it."

I cursed to myself again as the boiling water splashed on my hand accidentally. I put the pieces of vegetables there. At least now it's almost done. I just have to wait for it to cook.

"So, who are you cooking for? For yourself? Or maybe for me?"

I rolled my eyes at Kabuto.

"You wish, idiot. I'm cooking for Orochimaru-sama."

Kabuto chuckled like an asshole again.

"Well, isn't that sweet. Good luck with that," he winked at me, taking another bite of the pure red apple.

We never had worry about cooking. Usually someone would bring the meals to the hideout from outside, the nearest village. This is usually done by one of Orochimaru-sama's servants. However, there was a small, simple kitchen. It was pretty dark, well, because it was a cave, so I brought extra candles. We had some basic foodstuffs here, so we could cook for ourselves. Kabuto sometimes cooked for me and Orochimaru-sama, and Sasuke... Well, I don't know. I never saw him eat.

"This needs a bit more salt," Kabuto commented after tasting the soup I was cooking.

I watched as he sprinkled some salt into it carefully and stirred it a few times. Well, I had to trust him...

"Thanks, I guess," I muttered and took the apples.

It was time to peel them now.

"What are those for?" Kabuto wondered, stroking his chin in thought.

I let out a deep sigh. I guess there was no way to get rid of him now.

"I want to bake an apple pie as well."

"All for Orochimaru-sama? Manami-chan..." Kabuto continued to tease me. "You are growing up so fast."

"Whatever, now get out," I mumbled, rolling my eyes at him again.

Such an idiot...

"I could help you if you stop being a brat, you just need to ask me nicely."

"Stop getting on my nerves, Kabuto. I don't have time for that."

"As you wish," Kabuto replied carelessly, throwing the apple's remains to the trash can.

He was about to leave the kitchen.

I frowned to myself. Actually, Kabuto's help would be pretty useful... It's already almost eight, and Orochimaru-sama still hasn't eaten his dinner. I need to hurry up.

"Wait, Kabuto..."

The gray-haired ninja turned to me with an evil smirk on his face.

"Can you lend me a hand, please...?"

He let out his annoying chuckle again and nodded, grabbing a knife from the table and turning it around in his hand.

"When you ask so nicely, I cannot refuse. Let's get to work, shall we?"

I intensively nodded, feeling a light smile creep up to my face.

"It looks delicious, Manami-chan. Great job," Kabuto praised my work, well, more like our work, as we both stared at the silver tray with a steamy bowl of vegetable soup and a neat slice of apple pie placed on it.

To be honest, it looked pretty yummy. I could feel the nice aroma coming from the food and it made me kind of hungry myself. But first I wanted to please Orochimaru-sama. That was the most important thing.

"Thank you, you helped a lot actually," I glanced at Kabuto, giving him a shy smile. "I will take this to Orochimaru-sama, then."

"I'm sure he will be pleased with your effort."

I smiled again, taking the tray to my hands and making my way to the door.

It was pretty heavy... I felt my forehead sweat as the clay bowl quivered, making the soup wave inside it. The last thing I need know is to drop the tray to the ground. Don't ruin it, Manami-chan...

Please, just this one time, don't be clumsy...

"Orochimaru-sama, can I come in?" I asked quietly as I approached my master's room.

My both hands were busy so I couldn't knock on the door.

"Yes, Manami-chan," Orochimaru-sama's voice echoed, making me shiver, like always.

I took a deep breath and bent down slightly, so my elbow could push the door handle. Luckily, it opened at the first try.

I stepped into the room slowly, staring at the tray, trying to be as careful as possible. I could feel my master's eyes on me.

"Orochimaru-sama... This is for you," I mumbled like a fool, feeling my cheeks blush.

I must look so stupid... I hope he doesn't think I am acting like an idiot. What if he doesn't even like my cooking? I should have tried out the food before giving it to him. Now it's too late... What if I messed up?

"How kind of you, my dear," Orochimaru-sama spoke out. "Come closer."

I glanced at him, and he had a smirk on his pale face. He looked so handsome... Seems like today he was feeling a bit better. This made me happy.

I approached him slowly and put the tray on the bedside table. Finally... I got rid of it. I felt like a heavy burden got away from my shoulders.

Orochimaru-sama leaned his back against the wall and got more comfortable.

"Did you make this?" He asked me calmly, eying the food I've brought to him.

I couldn't read his expression at all.

"Yes," I replied silently, feeling my heart pick up the pace.

"I'm excited to try it, then."

I watched as he picked up the bowl of soup, bringing it closer to his face. He is about to taste it... Oh dear... Why is he taking so long? The spoon was getting closer to his mouth so slowly... This was making me sweat nervously. My heart was about to explode.

"Mmm, it's delicious, Manami-chan," Orochimaru-sama smirked, making me sigh in relief.

I smiled and sat down beside my master, watching him eat. I hope I was not being creepy... But he looked so good, even when he was merely eating. I could not take my eyes away from him. It wasn't often that I saw Orochimaru-sama eat... So handsome...

"What's wrong, dear?" He chuckled at me, giving me a playful smirk. "You look hungry."

His eyes glistened at me dangerously and I blushed again.

"Everything is f-fine, Orochimaru-sama... Please, try the dessert as well," I uttered when I noticed his bowl was already empty.

He nodded calmly and took the plate into his hands. He seemed to enjoyed this as well, too. He took his time, savoring the taste of the apple pie, well, at least so it seemed to me.

"I did not know you can cook so well, darling," Orochimaru-sama hissed after finishing his dinner.

I gasped as he suddenly took my hand in his and brought it closer to his face. I could feel my face getting really red.

Our eyes met. His snake-like orbs pierced my soul, capturing it in an iron grasp.

"When I marry you, you are going to be a great wife," Orochimaru-sama whispered and pressed my hand against his lips, kissing it lightly.

My heart dropped to my knees. Me, Orochimaru-sama's wife? Will he... Will he marry me?

I gazed at his face. His eyes were closed. He looked pretty peaceful, which was quite a rare sight. But his eyes shot open, and a so familiar dark smirk made its way to his pale lips. He eyed me again, scanning my whole body. I could see his eyes stop at my chest for a second, then go up to my face. It felt like he wasn't just looking at me, he was touching me... His orbs were... So alive...

"Orochimaru-s-sama..."

This was the only thing I could utter out, as my master was taking over me.

Orochimaru-sama chuckled slightly and let my hand go.

"My Manami-chan... I need to rest tonight," he spoke to me and quickly noticed my disappointed expression. "But do not worry, dear. We will see each other again soon. Very soon."

I sighed. I kind of expected him to ask me to stay with him over the night, but I guess I was being selfish... After all, he was sick...

"As you say, Orochimaru-sama," I said, getting up from the bed and taking the tray with empty dishes to my hands. "Rest well and have a good night."

I made my way towards the door. The tray felt much lighter now. My hands weren't shaking anymore.

"Manami-chan."

I stopped as soon as he uttered my name, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Sasuke-kun... He will be mine after three days."

I felt my throat shrink as he said those words. Sasuke...

He will be a part of Orochimaru-sama. He will be... Gone.

"I am really happy to hear that, Orochimaru-sama," I turned my head over my shoulder and glanced at my master.

He was smirking. I forced a smile upon my face.

"Good night," I said quietly and left his room.

The empty bowl and the plate touched and made a clinky sound. My hands were trembling slightly again.


	25. Pouring

##### Manami's P.O.V

I picked up my last shuriken and put it back to my pouch. My training for today was over.

I left the training ground, still panting heavily. Today most of the time I was practicing my combat skills, and that, actually, exhausted me a lot. I think this is my weakest spot - I can't fight well without my ninja weapons. That's why I needed to work really hard on it.

Today the cave was especially silent. So silent, that it seemed a bit odd.

I made my way through the halls. My slow steps were echoing. And that was the only sound I could hear.

I couldn't stop thinking about what Orochimaru-sama has said a couple of days ago. He is going to make Sasuke his vessel after three days.

That means... Tomorrow. I can't believe that.

Why does this make me feel so strange? I saw this coming. I knew this was going to happen from the very beginning. But still...

I stopped suddenly and gazed around. Everything looked like it was frozen. The flames of the candles on the walls - they were not moving at all. I took a deep breath.

So quiet... Strangely quiet.

I closed my eyes and opened them a few seconds later. Something was stuck in my throat, or maybe in my chest. It did not want to leave my body. It refused to get out.

I started to walk again.

Suddenly my attention was caught by a strange quick noise. This was definitely something in the hideout - I felt it somewhere close to me. It sounded like a crash, at least I think so. It was very abrupt and lasted just for a second or two.

I stopped walking. My body shivered. What is going on? What is this sound?

Silence engulfed me again and it seemed like nothing happened at all. I listened a bit more. Still nothing. Maybe it was my imagination...?

I took a few steps, but stopped again. No, something is off. Something is not right...

Wait... I think this sound came from Orochimaru-sama's room, or at least from that direction. What happened? I felt my heartbeat getting faster.

This is probably nothing important. Maybe something fell to the ground or Kabuto was doing something...

Orochimaru-sama... I hope he is alright.

No, I must check what happened.

I quickly made my way towards the direction I heard the sound coming from. My face was still sweaty from the training. I felt so exhausted just a few minutes ago, but now I suddenly felt energetic again.

Why... Why I was so worried?

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

The door exploded to a thousand pieces and fell over the ground, making a loud noise.

Here he was. Orochimaru.

Looking more pitiful than ever before.

I stared at him as he crossed his arms in front of himself, blocking my chakra flow. There was sweat running over his disgustingly pale skin. He was so weak, he could not even get up from the bed.

Such a shame. This won't take any effort.

"As expected, it came down to this, after all." Orochimaru hissed at me, eyeing me intently.

"You have nothing more to teach me." I replied, feeling the curse mark spread over my skin. "It seems that while standing before you... I can become heartless."

Orochimaru's eyes widened. I could see his orbs trembling very slightly.

I took a few steps forward, pushing my shaped chakra stream against him. Orochimaru tightened his block, but it was useless. Both of his arms were pierced and started dripping with blood, some of it getting on his face as well. My chakra went straight through his skin.

He managed to move his arms to the side and that saved his head from getting stabbed. My chakra pushed against the wall instead.

"Orochimaru, you're weaker than me. There's no point in giving you my body at this point."

"Big words for a mere Uchiha hatchling!" He shouted, only making me smirk.

What a pathetic creature squirming before his end.

"If I wasn't a hatchling, I never would have sought you out, right?" I answered. "You... During our fight in the forest of the Chuunin Exam, you were repulsively evaluating the worth of this hatchling. And so you put your mark on me. Then you sent those guys to restrain me."

I continued to stare at Orochimaru, but he did not say a word. His whole body was shivering now.

"I am an avenger. In order to exact my revenge, I thought discarding this body would be fine. You only wanted the Sharingan, right?" I continued. "However, Itachi was too much for you. That's why you targeted me, the hatchling. Is that right? Mister "Genius of the Reputed Sannin". Perhaps the world did consider you a genius, but you could never reach the level of an Uchiha."

I could feel the power flow through my veins.

"No matter how much of a genius someone is, they're nothing but mediocre in front of the name "Uchiha"." I narrowed my eyes. "You've even drugged and transferred your own body. Before my eyes, your methods of obtaining the power of an Uchiha are laughable at best. Also, I dislike your methods. What is your goal? After we transferred to a new hideout, you repeatedly continued to experiment."

My chest was burning with abomination for him.

"You've been toying with life after life. To reveal and divulge in the truth of this world or whatever, for your own selfish reasons, you view people as toys and continue to play with them."

I concentrated my chakra into my hand.

"You disgust me!"

I jumped on Orochimaru's bed, my chakra stream still piercing through his arms. I was about to ram my sword down his throat, when suddenly something came flying from his mouth and knocked out my sword.

I glanced around as a hundred of white snakes surrounded us suddenly. They moved and formed one giant snake which had a disgusting, freaky head which resembled Orochimaru. It reminded me of a mask.

"A white-scaled serpent. So this is your true form." I smirked. "In order to transfer from body to body, you've repeatedly experimented, and in the end, this is how you turned out?"

"Now, Sasuke-kun... I'll have that body of yours!" Orochimaru hissed, his mouth wide open and dripping with spit.

It was disgusting.

He launched an attack against me, but I jumped into the air and dodged it.

I took out my sword ant pointed it at the massive serpent coiling in front of me.

Farewell, Orochimaru.

##### Manami's P.O.V

It felt like my steps are taking the whole eternity. My mind was somehow blank - I couldn't think about anything, I just wanted to find out what made that noise as soon as possible.

I had a bad feeling... I could not explain it.

I tried to swallow it and started running faster. Damn it, was Orochimaru-sama's room always that far away?

Wait... I think I might be going the wrong way.

I cursed to myself and turned around quickly. I should have taken the third turn, not the second. This stupid hideout... Why does it have to be so tricky?

I should hurry up. It's silent now, but at the same time I think I can hear something echoing... Or is it just my imagination? I hope I am wrong and nothing serious is happening after all.

I finally reached the place where Orochimaru-sama's room was. I felt somehow surprised to find Kabuto and Sasuke here. Kabuto was standing and facing the door of Orochimaru-sama's room, while Sasuke was facing me, he looked like he was walking away.

"Kabuto! Sasuke! Did you hear that noise?" I quickly asked them.

Yes, they probably came here because of that.

Sasuke stared at me blankly, emotionless expression, like always. But...

I glanced at Kabuto. He was staring at me in an odd way.

None of them replied a word to me. That's strange... What the hell is going on?

"Where is Orochimaru-sama? Is he fine?" I asked again and took a few steps forwards.

"Stay back, Manami-chan," Kabuto ordered me.

His voice sounded deadly. I have never seen him being so serious before. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Kabuto...?" I muttered and glanced at Sasuke.

He did not move. His eyes were fixed on me. I could not understand him... I could not read his expression at all.

"Which one are you?" Kabuto spoke out and glared at Sasuke.

Huh? What does he mean?

Wait... Could it be...

My eyes widened and I took a step back. Could it be that... No, no... It can't be.

I stared at Sasuke again. He looked the same way as usual. Could it be that... It's not Sasuke anymore?

My body shivered.

I could only watch in awe as Sasuke slowly turned his head to Kabuto.

"Which one do you think?" He uttered.

Kabuto's body froze suddenly. His face soon was covered by small drops of sweat. I could not see what was happening exactly, but Kabuto's eyes became wide open when Sasuke faced him. He stayed like that, as if he was hypnotized, for a few moments.

I can't understand... What's going on...? Where is Orochimaru-sama...? All I could feel was confusion. I kept glancing between Kabuto and Sasuke, unable to comprehend anything.

"Orochimaru-sama is dead?!"

My heart stopped beating the same moment Kabuto spoke out these words. Orochimaru-sama? Dead? That's impossible...

"No... Not like this." Kabuto whispered.

His voice was shaky. His voice... It kept ringing in my head. It sounded so loud.

"I've consumed him completely." Sasuke uttered, his voice so calm and smooth, as if nothing happened.

I could hear him smirking. I could feel him...

Sasuke... Orochimaru-sama... It can't be...

I glanced at Kabuto again, but he stayed silent. He did not reply anything. His body... It was shivering, very slightly.

My head was exploding. Orochimaru-sama... This must be a mistake. Or a dream... No, a nightmare. Orochimaru-sama can't be defeated. Sasuke is just a vessel...

"Stop it, both of you," I spoke out quietly.

Something else was taking a hold of me.

"Where is Orochimaru-sama?" I asked again.

I could not see anything. This cave... It was colder than ever before. It was freezing. What was happening? I don't know.

I tried to focus my eyes on the door leading to my master's room. There wasn't a single sound coming from it. I wanted to check it out, but my body refused to move. It was as if my brain stopped functioning. My heart... It did not even exist in my chest.

Kabuto and Sasuke finally noticed that I was here. I could feel their eyes on me.

"Don't come near him, Manami-chan." Kabuto uttered while staring at me. "Orochimaru-sama is... Dead."

He tried to take a few steps towards me, but Sasuke's sword blocked him - Sasuke pulled it out and pointed it at him. Kabuto didn't oppose.

Sasuke slowly turned to me.

My body was shivering and my mind was going black. I reached out for my pouch.

I'm going to kill him.

I jumped to Sasuke, a kunai was firmly clutched in my right hand. I never felt so much energy in me before.

Orochimaru-sama...

My eyes felt strange. I could feel something wet forming at the corners of them. It was burning my skin...

"Sasuke..." I whispered, attacking him with an intention to kill. "I will make you pay... I will kill you."

Sasuke's face kept unfazed, he just stood there in place, as if expecting me to come at him.

I gritted my teeth, feeling tears roll down my cheeks.

Sasuke...

Orochimaru-sama... He is dead...

The time around me stopped. Everything was like in slow motion. I aimed for Sasuke's neck, but he moved to the side, making me plunge my kunai into the ground instead.

"Idiot."

"Shut up!" I yelled at Sasuke, quickly taking the kunai out from the ground. "I am going to kill you..."

I attacked him again.

Everything around us became blurred. Kabuto said something, but I could not hear.

I could see just Sasuke. His face, his pale skin. His emotionless eyes...

He was always like this. Always...

I can't stand him. I despise him. With all of my heart... I will destroy him.

"I hate you," I spat at at him, feeling the rage take over my body.

My eyes were betraying me. They were so wet now, I could barely see. There was no time to wipe my tears away as I attacked Sasuke again, only to be thrown to the ground harshly. I could feel my back come into contact with the ground, but that was all I noticed. Whether it was hard, or cold... It did not matter. I could not feel it.

Sasuke was throwing me around like an old toy. Here I was, lying on the ground again.

"Give up already." Sasuke's voice rang somewhere.

I tried to get up, but it was becoming harder every time.

"Shut up, Uchiha..." I whispered. "Shut up and fight me."

"Stop, Manami-chan."

I glared at Kabuto. He was making me even more angry, just standing there, like an idiot.

"Don't order me around, Kabuto. You should be fighting too. Stop being a coward."

Sasuke chuckled at this and I glared at him now. There was a smirk on his face.

I tried to swallow the dark stone clogging my throat, but it was pointless.

Orochimaru-sama... He can't leave me.

I finally managed to sit up, leaning my hand against the wall slightly. My breathing was heavy, it was difficult to control it.

Suddenly something glistened against my chin. Something long and sharp... Something made of steel. It was Sasuke's sword.

I looked up only to see Sasuke in front of me. He was looking down at me. Always looking down at me... Like I was nothing.

The tears streamed down my face, but I did not move my eyes away from him. This time I won't lose. I can't lose. He will pay for killing Orochimaru-sama.

"You are starting to annoy me, Manami," Sasuke spoke out. "Perhaps I should just kill you as well."

My eyes got somehow fixed on his sword. It was so shiny, so clean. It did not look like it was spilling Orochimaru-sama's blood just a couple of moment ago.

I could not control myself. My hand gripped Sasuke's sword, right at the very tip which was pointed at my neck. I stared at my hand which was slowly becoming crimson. The liquid was leaking down my wrist. Yet, I could not feel anything. No pain, nothing at all.

Just Orochimaru-sama.

"I want to see you try," I spat at Sasuke, feeling my eyelids getting heavy. "Uchiha, I will make you pay."

I moved my eyes away from my bloody hand to him. His face... His red eyes...

Everything was becoming more and more blurry, at the speed of light. Only his Sharingan orbs... They were somehow not moving at all.

"I hate you, Sasuke Uchiha."

Right after these words, everything around me fell into complete darkness.

##### Kabuto's P.O.V

I watched and could not believe - Manami-chan was trying to fight Sasuke. Of course, it was pitiful to watch. He was pointing his sword at her - she was about to get killed.

To my surprise, Manami-chan's eyes suddenly closed and she fell to the ground. Sasuke did not stab her or anything, it looked like she fell asleep.

I glanced at Sasuke - his Sharingan was fixed on her for a while. So, it was his work.

I didn't say a word as Sasuke put his sword away calmly. He stared at Manami-chan for a bit longer, then reached out to her, grasped her small waist and lifted her up.

Manami-chan's kunai was released from her pale hand and fell to the ground will a silent clang.

Sasuke threw the girl over his shoulder and turned away from me without another word. Manami-chan's hand was bleeding slightly. The crimson liquid was staining Sasuke's white shirt. After all, I was right.

He started to walk away.

Everything became deadly silent.

##### Don't worry, Oro fans! This is not the end yet! Not at all... :3

##### This story is going to end soon, however... There will be a sequel!

##### 


	26. Midnight

##### Manami's P.O.V

I woke up. But my eyes did not open.

There was a really pleasant smell... It reminded me of fresh, newly washed towels. It was soft.

I wonder, can Orochimaru-sama smell this as well? I should see him. I want to see him so bad...

I still didn't open my eyes. My head was aching more and more with every second. I could not remember what happened.

Stony walls of the hideout... Flame of the candles... Kabuto...

Sasuke and Orochimaru-sama...

Orochimaru-sama... He... He is gone.

My eyes shot open at this thought. I lifted my head slowly and looked around . My eyes... They were blinded by the light of this place. Where am I?

I was sitting on the softly brownish, wooden floor. It was a small room which looked nothing like the hideout. There were two huge windows in the wall on my right, however, it was dark outside, so I could not see anything. I looked away. The walls were painted with warm, creamy color. They were lit by small circular lamps hanging on them. The room was pretty bright, at least for my eyes.

I gazed around till my eyes stopped on the person in front of me.

Sasuke.

He stared at me calmly. He was here, right across me, sitting on the floor and watching me.

My headache intensified. What happened? Why I am here?

Orochimaru-sama...

Sasuke... Sasuke killed him.

As soon as I realized it, my heart dropped to my knees. I glared at Sasuke, who was so emotionless, as if nothing happened.

I will kill him...

My eyes began to sting, but I ignored it. I quickly glanced to my right leg - yes, my ninja pouch was still here. I will kill Sasuke now. I will avenge Orochimaru-sama.

I tried to reach for my kunai only to realize that I couldn't move my hands at all. I looked down - they were tied together with a rope. That bastard... I tried to break free, but it was pointless - my hands felt as if they were glued together. The rope was very tight.

I glared at Sasuke again, who looked kind of relaxed.

Something started to devour me from the inside. Uchiha... He took away everything I had.

He took away my most precious thing.

Before I could realize it, tears were streaming down my face. I couldn't hold them back anymore.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

It was just a couple of hours after I've brought Manami here and she woke up. As I expected, the first thing she wanted to do after waking up was to kill me. I had no time for that.

My eyes were fixed on her. She was glaring daggers at me and trying to untie herself unsuccessfully. Her purple eyes, usually so bright and intense, were dark now and stained with tears. Her face was pale and looked exhausted, however, I could see the hate and confusion written over her soft features.

If she could, she would kill me instantly now. She had it - the intention to kill.

"I h-hate you, S-Sasuke Uchiha..." Manami spat at me, her voice was cracking. "Untie me now and... And I will k-kill you with my own hands..."

"I will do that soon." I replied and got up from the floor.

I took a few steps towards her - her glare intensified.

Manami looked so helpless and weak. Her pony tail, which she usually wore while she was training, was messy now - the strands of her raven black hair were all over her face and shoulders. Her arms were bruised slightly. Her face was flowing with tears which she tried to swallow, but more of them were coming out. At this moment, she looked pathetic.

Yet, at the same time, there is no single thing that I would rather look at right now.

##### Manami's P.O.V

He must be mocking me... Does this make him happy, too see me destroyed like that? Is this what he wanted?

I could feel the energy leave me. I stopped moving around - it was pointless. I depended on Sasuke now, no matter how much I hated that.

"Why didn't you kill me?" I asked him, glaring at him again. "Why? Why did you let me stay alive? I don-"

"Shut up," Sasuke spoke out.

I gritted my teeth, but did not say a word. He closed his eyes for a second and opened them again. His face looked like it was frozen - there was nothing in it. Or at least I could not see.

I couldn't understand what he wanted from me. Why are we here? What are we waiting for? I glanced around the room, but there was nobody else here. I noticed Sasuke's sword, which was resting against the wall.

"Manami."

I looked at Sasuke.

"Orochimaru was deceiving you this whole time."

His voice was low and smooth - it made me feel strange.

"What are you talking about?" I asked calmly.

He stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Do you know what really happened to your village?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. What is this bullshit? What does it have to do with Orochimaru-sama?

"I know. How does that concern you?"

Sasuke glared at me coldly. His eyes looked stern now. What is he blabbering about?

"Idiot... If you knew, then how could you stay with the murderer of your own family?"

I didn't know what to say. My mind was not ready for this nonsense coming from Uchiha's mouth.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Sasuke. And I really don't care."

Before I realized it, my back hit something harshly - Sasuke grabbed my shoulders and shoved me against the wall, making me wince in pain.

What the hell does he want from me...?

I opened my eyes to see Sasuke's face right in front of him - I rarely see him looking that pissed. I glared back at him.

"I had enough of your nonsense. Untie me now," I uttered. "I want to fight you right now."

"You're irritating me to no end, Manami." Sasuke whispered dangerously, his onyx black eyes piercing down to the very end of my brain. "You make me regret my choice to let you stay alive."

"That was a horrible choice, Uchiha," I answered, feeling my throat getting heavy.

I blinked a few times to get my tears away.

Sasuke got up and glared at me again. I watched as he put his hand inside his shirt, as if he was looking for something. A few moments later he really took something out. I stared at it - it looked like a piece of paper or something like that. I blinked as Sasuke threw that thing at me and I barely managed to catch it with my still tied up hands. It was a piece of paper, I was right. It was slightly brown and folded four times, so I couldn't make out anything written in it.

"What is this?" I asked him, unable to understand what was going on at all.

Sasuke ignored me - I watched him back away and leave the room through the wooden door across me, shutting it behind him.

Now I was completely alone. The piece of paper in my hands was the only thing making any sound - it rustled quietly while I was feeling it between my fingers. The surface of it was very soft and smooth. It felt nice against my skin.

My mind was blank. I unfolded the paper, only to see something written on it in a neat way. The letters were small, but easy to read. I had no other choice, but to start reading.

Hidden Storm Village

Hidden Storm Village was attacked and burned for unknown reasons.

Confirmed survivors - none.

The main suspect - Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannins from the Hidden Leaf Village, and his followers. Their identities are unknown.

Two witnesses from the closest neighbouring Hidden Frost Village claimed that the news about the destruction of Hidden Storm Village reached them only two hours later due to the complicated access to the Hidden Storm Village - it was surrounded by dense woods.

The trees surrounding the village were set on fire and used as a barrier to prevent the residents from escaping. This was later confirmed by Hidden Frost Village officers.

Prior to the tragedy, Hidden Storm Village was known for farming and trade activities.

After the tragedy, Hidden Storm Village was officially removed from the maps.

I dropped the paper to the ground.

A slight smile reached my cracked lips.

Orochimaru-sama would never do that. He wouldn't do that to me.

I leaned back against the wall. The air in the room became so thick that I had a hard time breathing. The thin curtain on the window wavered.

Orochimaru-sama didn't do that. I don't believe this. Uchiha made it up.

But why was Orochimaru-sama there on that fateful day? Don't tell me you never wondered, Manami.

He told me why. He told me... He had things to do.

My body trembled and I cowered.

He would never do that. He is not like that. He couldn't...

Don't fool yourself, Manami. You know about the things he used to do. Why do you think that he couldn't...?

"No, no."

It was my own whisper ringing in the empty room. My head felt like it was being thrown around like a ball.

I sat like this, and it felt eternity. The creamy walls did not look that bright anymore. They became dark, soiled and greasy. They were burned to the ground.

Before I could notice it, my shirt became wet from the salty liquid.

I was all alone, from the very beginning. There is no reason for me to be.

Orochimaru... Sama... You told me to never betray you, then why... Why were you the one to betray me?

I don't know how, but I managed to rip apart the ropes holding my hands together.

There was nothing in my mind anymore. What could be there?

I should have never survived. I don't belong here. I don't exist.

A salty drop touched my lips and finally I was able to brush it away with my hand.

I quickly reached for my pouch. My eyes landed on it and I froze for a second - I still remember that day when I got my ninja weapons. Kabuto gave them to me when I was eight or nine, I think. I pleaded for them million times. Orochimaru finally agreed to let me have them. I was so proud. I wanted to get strong.

And here, look at me now... I smiled to myself sadly. I am the most useless thing one could think of. Thankfully, it was about to end.

There is no reason anymore.

I slowly took out a kunai with my trembling hands. Only now I noticed that one of my hands was bandaged - I instantly remembered what happened. Sasuke's sword...

I glanced at it one last time. It looked peaceful in the corner. It looked calm. The more I looked at it, the more calm I felt. But there was no time to stare at it.

I grasped the kunai tightly and analyzed it in my hand. I brushed my index finger of my other hand against the edge - it felt cold and smooth.

I pointed the thing against my stomach. No.

I lifted it up against my neck. That was it. That was the end for me. Not the way I imagined it.

One last breath and I am gone. It should have happened long ago, how did I make it to this day?

The sharp steel touched the skin of my neck. I shivered from the sensation.

I closed my eyes. They say that your whole life passes by in front of you during such moments. But there was nothing I wanted to remember of this pitiful life I was leading. Deceived... Blind... And foolish.

Three.

Two.

One.


	27. Dawn

##### Manami's P.O.V

Nothing came after that. There was no pain or darkness. I was still here.

"What do you think you are doing?"

I released the kunai from my hand and it fell to the ground harshly, making my heart beat rapidly. I opened my eyes.

His pale, smooth features... They looked sharp.

My head felt so light, all the headache vanished suddenly. As if a wave washed it away...

"Sasuke..."

I looked down to see him grasping my wrist tightly. It did not hurt at all.

He stood up and I gazed at him again. Our eyes met. It was not a fair battle because his black orbs absorbed mine in a second.

At that moment, I could not help but compare Sasuke to... Him. Reaching his hand out for me. Devouring me with his eyes... Making me feel helpless.

I was helpless.

##### Sasuke's P.O.V

The way she looked at me... I could not compare it to anything else. It seemed like her eyes were made of the finest glass. They were shining in the soft room light. If something was to touch them, they would break into a million pieces.

Her slightly parted lips... They have lost their warm pink color. It just faded away. Nevertheless, I still couldn't take my eyes away from them. They looked soft. I wanted to feel them.

Manami lowered her head and brought her knees against her chest. She looked like a small ball now.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

Her voice was silent and trembling. I took a deep breath and turned away from her.

"My purpose was to kill Orochimaru. You had nothing to do with it."

I closed my eyes. Things weren't that simple. I don't know what's going on. There were way too many questions that I couldn't answer when it came to her.

Manami stayed quiet for a few minutes. I turned my head back and glanced at her - her face was buried in her lap. She wasn't making any sound at all. She was asleep.

##### Manami's P.O.V

"Wake up."

I turned around instead, ignoring the voice that just rang somewhere beside me. My mind dozed off again.

"Get up already, Manami. We are leaving now."

I didn't want to wake up.

My eyes opened very slightly, but I shut them again instantly - there was too much light surrounding me, I couldn't see anything. Even with my eyes closed, it was still so bright...

I tried to open them again - this time more successfully. I realized I was sleeping on the floor. It did not feel like that, though. It felt like the most comfortable bed in the world.

I groaned quietly - my head was stinging so bad... My body felt numb as well.

Somehow I managed to sit up, only to see Sasuke standing and looking down at me with his hands crossed - he looked impatient. I gazed around - no, this wasn't the hideout.

So none of this was a dream... Orochimaru... He is dead.

My left hand touched something smooth and I looked down - it was a piece of paper.

This thing... I couldn't see the letters - the empty side of the paper was facing me. Yet, I could feel every single word written in it. Every curve of each letter... It was burned in my chest.

For a moment or two I was considering whether I should take it with me or not. No, there is no need to take it with me. Not like I will ever forget it. I will carry it inside me, forever.

I leaned my hand against the wall and managed to get up finally. I couldn't help but clutch my head in pain - it was unbearable.

I noticed that there is another door in the room, most likely leading to the bathroom.

I glanced at Sasuke, expecting him to say something about it.

"Alright, whatever. Just hurry up."

I nodded slowly and dragged my feet over there - well, this was the fastest I could do, so it seems.

The first thing that caught my eyes was the mirror by the sink - I gazed at my own reflection and my eyes widened.

No, this can't be me... My face looked horrible - my hair was a complete mess. My eyes... They were red and swollen, not to mention the dark bags under them. My skin looked white... I can't believe this is me.

I took a look at my clothes - I was still wearing my training outfit, a black tank top and simple black pants, as well as sandals. Everything looked worn out. I looked like a stray cat. This made me smile to myself sadly - I was homeless after all. For a long time now... I just didn't know.

I wanted to take a shower, but seems like there was no time, so all I could do was fix my hair. I let it go and brushed it with my fingertips - it still looked miserable, but a bit neater, at least it appeared to me this way. I tied it back to a ponytail.

When I returned to the room, Sasuke was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He must be irritated with me.

As soon as he opened his eyes, we stared at each other for a while. He did not seem that annoyed after all - his face was empty like usual.

I gazed around the room one last time and took a deep breath.

"So this is it, Sasuke." I uttered. "I guess I should... Thank you."

My voice sounded odd. It didn't ring the same way I was used to all my life. Something was different.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me, but stayed silent.

"Also... I am sorry."

Who could have thought that I would say these words to him one day... At least not me. Everything seemed surreal.

"Goodbye, Sasu-"

"Where will you go? Idiot."

My eyes widened at his words. I glanced at him.

Where will I go? I don't know... I don't have anywhere to go.

"I am not sure..."

There was nobody waiting for me. I didn't even know anybody out there. Well, besides Kabuto... But I did not feel like seeing him at all.

He must have known... He probably knew everything. Yet, he never told me. I can't trust him...

What should I do from now on? I am nothing at all...

Sasuke pushed the door handle and it opened. I gazed at him.

He took a few steps, then stopped. After a few seconds, he turned to me.

"Are you going to stand there all day? I won't wait any longer."

My eyes widened. I stared at him like an idiot. What does he mean?

"Come with me," he spoke out, probably when he noticed my confused expression.

I felt my heart being swallowed by something strange again. Come with him...?

"But... Why?" I whispered.

Sasuke turned his head away, I could not see his face anymore.

"I don't even know myself."

I blinked a few times, even more confused now. Is he doing this out of pity? I am worthless, there is no reason for him to need me. Yes, that must be it - I look too pathetic. Even to Sasuke Uchiha. That made me sigh.

Coming with Sasuke... I probably did not have any other choice. Not like I had anything to lose after all... I had nothing.

I took a deep breath and made my way towards Sasuke. He started walking and all I could do was follow him.

We left the room and I closed the door behind me. The kunai from yesterday was still lying on the floor, together with the piece of paper. Such small, unexceptional thing destroyed everything I ever believed in.

I closed the door behind me, feeling more empty than ever before, with no one to show me the way... He's not here anymore. And he will never come back.

Not like he ever needed me, after all.

I closed the door. What will happen from now on? I do not know.

##### The End.

##### Thank you, everyone! I hope you enjoyed it!

##### "The Serpent's Lover" - COMING SOON!

##### 


End file.
